K&M Story
by killerman83ca
Summary: What if Keitaro meet Motoko not Naru. What would happen?
1. Prologue

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga, it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice if I make a mistake, and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like, when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking, when it is in **bold** it mean upset about something.

When I put **888888,** it means a Flashback.

There is some swearing in this chapter

Prologue

Keitaro was playing in the sandbox by himself like he did every day, while Haruka sat on a nearby bench, watching him. Haruka usually had a book with her to keep her occupied while he was playing. She caught a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye, and she looked up. A few bullies had surrounded Keitaro. One grabbed him by the hair and said, "What are you doing playing in our sandbox?" Keitaro looked at them with a mixture of fear and confusion, and said, "I didn't know this was yours." They smiled maliciously, and one of them punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. Haruka jumped off the bench, dashed over like a bat outta hell, and proceeded to beat the crap out of the bullies. After receiving numerous bruises, they all ran away, leaving a crying Keitaro and a pissed off Haruka. Haruka put her arms around him and said, "You all right?" He lifted his head and whimpered, "I don't know." Haruka was heartbroken to see Keitaro upset, and said, "I will get you an ice cream, if you promise to stop crying, all right?" Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Sure." He wiped the sand and tears from his face, and then Haruka smiled. They walked over to the bench so Haruka could get her book.

Keitaro took her hand and said, "Aunt Haruka. Thanks for protecting me like that." She softly bonked his head with her book, and said, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Haruka.'" Keitaro looked up at her and said, "I know, but I'm just happy that you protected me." Haruka looked down at him and said, "You know you have to take care of yourself sometimes. I might not be around all the time. Please stand up and show me that you are a man." He nodded his head, and they went to get some ice cream.

The next day, when they returned to the park, Keitaro sat on the swing, while Haruka talked with some friends from her school. He looked over to the sandbox, where he saw a young girl playing there alone. Behind her, coming down the path, he saw the bullies from the previous day heading towards the girl in the sandbox. They all closed around her. Keitaro looked around for someone to help her, but the only person was Haruka, and she was busy talking. He got up off the swing and walked over to them. He heard one of them said, "How about we use her as our play toy?" The others laughed, and that was when Keitaro pushed his way through the bullies and said, "Leave her alone." The bullies looked at him, and the older one said, "Well, you didn't get any last time. And this time your friend isn't going to help you." Keitaro looked at all of them, realizing too late that they were much bigger than him. They descended on him and took turns punching and kicking him. After about five minutes, they decided that they had had enough fun for one day, and they left. Keitaro was on the ground, bleeding from a cut on his lips and a bloody nose. The girl crawled over to him and said, "Are you okay?" Keitaro looked at her and said, "I could ask you the same." She tentatively reached out and touched him on the shoulder, and said, "Thank you for protecting me." That was when Haruka came running over and said, "Keitaro." He smiled at her and said, "I didn't cry. I protected her." Then he blacked out. Haruka picked him up and said, "Please come with me. Are you alone here?" She shook her head and said, "I will go and get my mother." She ran off to find her mother.

A couple of minutes later she showed up again with her mother in tow. Haruka smiled and said, "If you would please follow me. Your daughter here was in trouble, but Keitaro here," nodding her head to Keitaro in her arms, "protected her." The girl's mother nodded her head and said, "Please, let's get going." They all walked back to the Hinata House. Grandma Hinata was in her room, busy going over some bills, when Haruka came in carrying Keitaro. "What happened to him?" she asked. The young girl walked up and replied, "He protected me." Grandma Hinata went to her knee so that she was at eye level with the girl, and said, "He protected you?" She nodded her head and said, "Yes." Her mom came up. "I am Miss Aoyama," she said, bowing politely. "Nice to meet you." While Haruka took Keitaro's unconscious form to his room, Grandma Hinata tended to their guests. "Please, would you like to stay for a bit, to make sure that he will be alright?" she asked the girl. She stood up, and said, "Please. I would like to stay here with him." Her mom looked at her and said, "Are you sure about that Motoko?"

Motoko nodded her head and said, "Please. I like him. I want him to be my friend." Grandma Hinata smiled and said, "She can stay here if you want her too. Keitaro could use a play friend here. I don't mind." Miss Aoyama smiled and said, "I will pick her up at the end of the month, if that is okay." Grandma Hinata nodded her head, and then Motoko's mom left. Motoko said, "Can I please see him." Grandma Hinata smiled and said, "He would like that very much. Can I please join you?" Motoko nodded happily and walked to the room Haruka took Keitaro into. When they got there, Keitaro was awake. He turned his head when he heard them coming in and looked at them. Haruka saw that he was awake now, and then looked over to the door. The young girl came over and said, "Hi Kei-kun." He smiled at her and said, "Are you all right?" She touched his cheek and said, "Thanks to you." Haruka looked at Grandma Hinata and said, "I was talking to some of my friends, and when they left I saw him on the ground. He didn't cry." Grandma Hinata smiled and said, "I have some news for you. Motoko will be staying here with us until the end of the month." Keitaro sat up and said, "Really? Does that mean you want to play." Motoko smiled, softly pushed him back down, and said, "After you rest." He nodded, and Haruka looked over to Motoko.

"If you need anything Motoko, call me," she said. Motoko nodded her head and looked back towards Keitaro, who had fallen asleep. She lay down next to him and fell asleep in a few minutes. Haruka saw her lay down next to him, smiled when he saw his arm reach over and hold her protectively. Grandma Hinata smiled too, and said, "At least we know he will be all right."

It was about two in the afternoon when Keitaro woke up. A few seconds after he woke up, he felt someone softly breathing on his neck. He turned his head and saw it was Motoko. He carefully removed a few strands of hair from her face. She woke up and said, "Hey, Keitaro." He smiled at her in response. She saw that she was using his shoulder as a pillow, so she got up. "Do you want to play?" He asked. She nodded her head and said, "Sure."

He got up and walked down the stairs and went outside. Haruka was busy cleaning up when she saw that Keitaro and Motoko were awake. Then she heard laughing. She took a peek and saw that Keitaro and Motoko were chasing each other.

One month later, Motoko's mom came back to get her. Keitaro stood there hugging Motoko, holding in tears. Motoko tightly hugged him back. After a couple of minutes hugging each other, Keitaro said, "Will I see you again Motoko?" She took his pinky and said, "I promise that we will see each other again." He felt the tears coming in full force, but he didn't want to cry. Motoko kissed his cheek and then she left the Hinata House. Motoko looked over her shoulder and waved good-bye to him. He waved a good-bye to her and once she was out of sight he ran to his room and started to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of her.

I know this is short so please understand that I have three on the go at the moment and this is a new one to me about something's so please be nice to me and tell me what I can to make it better.

I would like to thank Spartan429 from for editing this for me. And the others that are going to be coming.


	2. The Girl's Dorm

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice if I might make a mistake and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking when it is in **bold** it mean upset about something.

When I put **888888,** it means a Flashback.

There is some swearing in this chapter

Chapter 1 The Girl's Dorm

The years went by and Keitaro had kept that promise to the girl but he forgotten her face and her name. All he could remember of her was her voice and hair. He was about 20 years old now. He moved out of his home with his parents because it was too hard on him to be so far from his school. He had to catch a bus to get there. About a year before he got a letter from his Grandmother saying she want's to see him. So he was at school when the letter came thought the mail. When he got home his parents told him what is going on. He walked to his room and stayed in there for a few days. He didn't cry for the longest time now. He would not show fear to anyone. He had made up his mind and told them that he is moving out. They didn't mind because it was hard on him to train so far away from his school. He told them he would move in with grandma for a bit until he finds himself a place to stay.

His mom smiled and said, "You take care of yourself when you are there." He hugged her and then said, "You know I will." His dad didn't say anything but looked at him. So he gave him a hug also then left. As his parents watch him leave with his bag over his shoulder he was happy to be on the move again.

He looked at the inn and said, "It sure hasn't changed from the last time I saw it. I might as well go and talk to Haruka for a bit." He walked over to the tea shop and walked in. Haruka was reading the paper because the rush was over for the time begin. When she heard the bell ringing as someone walked in. She stood up and said, "How can I help you." She turned around and saw a person standing there with a bag over his shoulder. The person dropped their bag and said, "Haruka. Tell you haven't forgotten me all these years." She said, "Keitaro. Is that you?" Keitaro fixed his hair and said, "Who do you think it would be. Your knight in shining armor?" She removed a fan from her pocket and bonked him on the head with it. He smiled and said, "How I miss you bonking me on the head." She put her arms around him and said, "Keitaro. What are you doing here?" She lead him over to a empty table and they sat down. He looked at her and said, "I moved out. But don't worry they know. It was hard for me to go to school from home. So I thought I would live here with Grandma for a bit then find a place of my own."

Haruka smiled and thought, _'I forgot how cute he looks. Besides there is Motoko who has taking his heart. I would like to know if he still remember's her?'_

Keitaro touched Haruka on the shoulder and said, "You all right? You were gone there for a moment?" Haruka smiled and said, "I am fine. Thinking that is all." Keitaro touched her on the shoulder and said, "You know you weird." Then she bonked him on the head again for the second time today. He smiled at her and said, "Sorry. But it is true." She rolled her eyes at him and said, "So. How has your training coming alone?" Keitaro looked at her and said, "Better. But slow. I don't know why but I can't focus on my training anymore. After that day she left. I promise I would protect everyone I still don't know."

Haruka smiled and said, "You don't have to worry. You can rest and train here if you want?" Keitaro looked at her and said, "You mean that Haruka. You will let me stay here and train." She nodded her head and thought _'He is going to be upset about this but I have to tell him about her not being here. And she turned it into a girl's dorm.'_ Haruka smiled at him which made him tilt his head to one side and said, "What is going on?" She reached into her apron and removed a cigarette and lighted it. She took drag of it and said, "Granny isn't here. She went on a trip around the world." Keitaro leaned back and said, "Now I know where I get it from. I don't like being in one place too long." Haruka said, "Keitaro. You have to understand that she isn't here anymore but I am." He closed his eyes and said, "Haruka. May I stay?" She shook her head and said, "I don't know. You being who you are and everything?" Keitaro reached into his bag and said, "Then you might not want these then?" Showing her a pack of smokes he picked up for her. She looked at him in the eyes and said, "You little bastard. You know my one weakness. Also I know yours?" Keitaro looked at her and said, "You are not going to say it are you?"

She smiled and said, "You have a crush?" He turned bright red and said, "You a pain." She nodded her head because it was true. She shook her head and said, "How about we go and visit the dorm and I will introduce you to everyone there." Keitaro looked at her and said, "I would like a cup of tea you use to make for me when I was here?" She looked at him and said, "You are the real pain." She got up and walked to the kitchen to do up his tea for him.

He smiled and said, "I miss her. I would like to know that I keep on thinking about her but I don't know what she looks like anymore. All I could remember was her hair and voice that is all." Haruka smiled and said, "Don't worry it will come back to you." A couple of minutes later the Tea was ready and she brought it out for him. Then the door open again and a girl in her early teens looked around until she saw Haruka. She came over and said, "Haruka. I need some advice." Keitaro got up and said, "I will be outback if you need me. Aunt Haruka." He started to run when a tray was thrown at his head. He heard it hit the wall and then raspberry her. Haruka said, "You are going to get it later mister. Now what is wrong Shinobu?" Shinobu sat down and said, "Naru. She told me that the cooking wasn't right. But I tried my best." She started to cry so Haruka put her arms around her and said, "It is all right Shinobu. Let is all out." Keitaro who was standing out back heard the talking going on inside her the young girl telling what is going on. He heard her name was Shinobu. Keitaro sat down and thought, _'I was like that once. Crying on Haruka's shoulder. But that day when I put my life on the line for her was the best thing I have done. I would like to know if she still remember's me?'_

Haruka said, "Shinobu. You want me to talk to Naru for you?" She nodded her head and Haruka said, "Ok. Keitaro?" Keitaro poked his head in and said, "Yes." Haruka saw that he was worried about the young girl and said, "This is Shinobu. Shinobu this is Keitaro my Nephew." Keitaro walked up to her and said, "Nice to meet you. I am honored to meet someone like you." Shinobu blushed and he said, "I am sorry about I over heard you two talking in here. Shinobu. You want to walk around town with me while Haruka talks to Naru?"

Shinobu smiled and said, "You don't mind?" He walked up to her and touched her head and said, "I don't mind besides I would like to know you better and Haruka knows I wouldn't do anything to someone like you." Haruka nodded her head and said, "Ok. She is in your care for the time begin Keitaro." He nodded his head and removed something from his bag and said, "Don't worry. I will protect her." Then he saw the young girl smile at him and then he said, "Who are you?" She smiled at him and said, "You have to find out." Shinobu touched his arm and said, "You alright?" Keitaro looked at her and said, "Remembering something that is all." Haruka nodded her head and said, "Ok. You two have some fun." Keitaro put his arm out and said, "May I?" Shinobu put her arm around his and they walked into town.

Haruka smiled and walked over to the dorm where she saw Naru on the couch reading a book. Haruka walked up to her and said, "I heard what you said to Shinobu." Naru looked up and said, "I didn't mean to say something like that." Haruka took Naru's book from her and said, "She was crying. Next time I am not going to be nice to you." Then Haruka walked out. Naru moaned and said, "Like I care." Keitaro looked at Shinobu and said, "You feeling better?" Shinobu looked at him and said, "You know I am having a great time with you." Keitaro saw a toy store and said, "You want to do some shopping?" He pointed to the toy store. Shinobu smiled and said, "You don't mind shopping with me?" Keitaro shook his head and said, "I don't mind. I will pay for anything you pay for." She kissed his cheek when he started to blush. Then he remember the girl from his pasted kissed him on the same cheek. Shinobu said, "Sempai?" He smiled at her and said, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean too. My little Shinobu." It was her turn to blush he smiled at her and said, "I didn't know you would blush that much when I call you it." She rubbed her cheeks to get the redness down. He took her by the hand and lead her in.

Shinobu looked at all the toys. Keitaro walked over to some action figures. When one caught his eye. A warrior holding a sword in his hands with a female behind him. Shinobu was carrying about three teddy bears. She said, "There were some more over there. So I picked out the three I like." Keitaro said, "I will be right back." He run to the front and grabbed a shopping cart. He brought it back and said, "This way we can go shopping and our arms wouldn't get sore from carrying all the toys." He picked up the figurine he saw and put it into the cart alone with her toys. Keitaro removed a credit card and said, "I have paid this off which means I will be using it like crazy for a couple days." Shinobu said, "I can put two of them back if you want?" He looked at her and said, "Sorry I was talking to myself. And besides I would like to see you happy." She nodded her head and took the cart and started to walk again. Keitaro walked next to her but a step behind. They were going though all the toys the store has when Shinobu picked one up and said, "This one looks like you Sempai?" Keitaro looked at her and said, "You are right. And this one looks like you." He picked the one up that looked like her. They both laughed and they put them in to the cart. Forty-five minutes later they were done shopping. They had about five bags full of toys. Shinobu said, "I had a fun time. I don't mean to call you 'Sempai' all those times." He smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I do feel like an elder. You ready to head back now." That is when someone jumped onto his back. Keitaro dropped the bags and got ready to attack the person when Shinobu said, "Su."

Su climbed down Keitaro's back and said, "Shinobu. What are you doing out here." Keitaro turned around and looked at the girl over. He lowered his eyes and did a scan of her.

Target: Su

Threat: Unknown

Action: Find out who they are more

Shinobu said, "Keitaro. Please don't." Keitaro relaxed and said, "Sorry. She scared me that is all." Shinobu said, "Su. What are you doing in town?" Su smiled and said, "Went shopping with Kitusne. When I saw you over here with this man." Shinobu smiled and said, "This is Keitaro Urashima." Keitaro lowered a bit when someone said, "Su, Shinobu." Keitaro looked at the person as they got close. They were grinning for some reason. Shinobu smiled and said, "Kitsune." Keitaro leaned up against the building when he saw the girl checking him out. Shinobu said, "How about all of us return to the Hinata House for something to eat." Keitaro stood up and picked up the bags.

Kitsune walked up next to him and said, "So you are her grandson." Keitaro looked at her and said, "Please don't think about it." Shinobu heard that and said, "Sempai. You all right." He nodded his head and continue walking. Shinobu walked next to Kitsune and Su. Ten minutes later the dorm came into view.

I know this is short so please understand that I have three on the go at the moment and this is a new one to me about something's so please be nice to me and tell me what I can to make it better.


	3. Thank

I am working a few others stories at the moment so I am sorry I haven't posted any new chapters to this story. If you want to know what other stories I have going on please read K&M Story for Fan Fiction and  There is also Keitaro and Motoko love Story on Fan Fiction. For  I have Spartan 119 and Keitaro's Secret which is still being worked on. So please check out my other stories and let me know what you think of them. Thanks for all the support everyone has given to me for keep on working on this story. Here are all the stories I have going at the moment:

Kagome and Sango

Keitaro and Motoko Love Story

K&M Story

Spartan 119

Keitaro's Secret

So please read them and let me know what you think of them.


	4. The Dream

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice if I might make a mistake and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking when it is in **bold** it mean upset about something.

When I put **888888,** it means a Flashback.

There is some swearing in this chapter

Chapter 2 The Dream

Keitaro smiled at Shinobu and said, "If you want to talk I will be over at the shop." He removed the toys he picked out for himself and walked over to the shop. Shinobu blushed and said, "Ok." Kitusne said, "What happen?" Shinobu looked at her and said, "We went shopping." Kitusne smiled and said, "You know I think you like him." Shinobu shook her head and said, "I don't. And it isn't any of your business who I like. I am sorry Kitsune I didn't mean to bite you head off like that. He is someone I can talk to when I am having a problem. But right now he is in more pain."

As Keitaro walked back to the tea shop he felt his hand moving to his sword. He felt the warmth coming from it then he smiled because it remind him of her. Haruka was outside having a cigarette when she was that Keitaro was walking back without Shinobu. Then she saw the look on his face which meant that he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and said, "I will listen when you are ready to talk." He nodded his head and said, "Sure. I am going to take a good long shower. I told Shinobu if she wants to talk I will be here."

Haruka nodded her head and said, "Ok." He walked inside and then went to the bathroom. Once there he started to run the water. As the water got to the right temper he removed his clothes. He rested his sword up against the side of the wall next to the shower that way he knows it was close to him. Haruka smiled and said, "What is bugging you Keitaro?"

Keitaro's thoughts were alone the same line has Haruka's. He let the water run off of him and sighed because he was fighting a battle inside of himself. He didn't know why but something about this place didn't sit right with him. He closed his eyes and went back to his childhood where he would be playing in the sandbox with her. He walked up to her and said, "Hi there." She lifted her head and smiled at him. She said, "How have you being and doing Keitaro." He smiled at her and said, "Nothing much and fine for asking though also but you are very cute?" She smiled and said, "Thanks. You want to play with me?" He nodded his head and sat down and started to play with her. As they play he smiled and tossed some sand onto her leg. She said, "You want to have some fun now." She tossed some sand onto his legs and said, "You are going to get it now." She jumped him and knocked him down. They started to roll around in the sand. Haruka came over and said, "What is going on here?" Keitaro smiled and said, "We are playing that is all." Then he woke up from his daydream. He sighed and turned the water off and said, "Well I better get out." He grabbed a towel for himself and put it around his waist. He stepped out and then looked at himself in the mirror.

He smiled because he look like a warrior with his hair hanging around him. He grabbed a hand towel and started to dry off his hair. He stopped and saw her standing next to him and she said, "You have gotting more cuter from the last time I saw you." He blushed and said, "You know I miss you all these years. But I promise that I will see you again and that is what I am going to do." Then he shook his head to get the rest of the water off of his head. He then finished getting dried off. He put on the clothes he had on and then put his sword across his shoulder blades. He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror once more then said, "I will see you again." Then he walked out of the bathroom. Haruka was busy reading the paper again because there was no one in the shop. She heard someone coming down the stairs. She looked up and saw that it was Keitaro. She smiled then said, "You feeling better?" He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Somewhat. I am ready to meet everyone now." Haruka smiled and said, "Let us get going then." They walked out of the shop and Haruka locked up for the moment until they got back. Keitaro smiled and said, "I would like to know if the hole is still there. The one me and her made when we were chasing each other." Haruka smiled and said, "You still don't know who is she let?" He shook his head and said, "No. But something about this place isn't sitting right with me. Maybe grandma isn't here that is the problem?" Haruka put her arm around him and said, "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine when you get to know everyone here." They walked in the front door and Keitaro looked around. Shinobu came out of the Kitchen at the moment and said, "Senpai." He smiled and said, "Yes. It is me. I came up here to meet everyone." Haruka whistle to get everyone else attention.

Keitaro shook his head to stop the ringing. Shinobu said, "I will get you something to drink if you want something?" Keitaro smiled and said, "A can of pop if you have one please and thank you Shinobu." Shinobu went back into the kitchen and grabbed him a can of pop. She brought it out and said, "Here you go." He smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. So how long have you being here at the dorm." Shinobu sat down and said, "I have being here about 2 years now. It was hard for the first couple of weeks but everyone around here helped me out." He sat down on the couch and said, "Don't worry I will help you if you need it." She blushed and said, "Thanks." That is when some more girls came in. Two of them he knew already and the other two something about them didn't sit right with him. The one with the black hair had a sword on her hip when she saw Keitaro sitting on the couch she lifted out and said, "What are you doing here?" Keitaro stood up and moved away from Shinobu and said, "I am Keitaro Urashima. I got a letter from my grandmother saying she wanted to see me." Haruka smiled and said, "Ok. Now that everyone is here I would like you to meet Keitaro Urashima. My nephew." The other girl said, "I don't care if he is your nephew or not. I don't want a male living here with us?" Haruka saw that Keitaro was wounded by that comment so before Keitaro could say anything Haruka said, "I don't care what you think. You don't own this place Grandma Hinata owns this place. When she is gone I am in charge." Keitaro sighed and said, "I know what you are thinking but I am only going to be here for a short time until I find a place of my own to live. If you please excuse me?" Haruka put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Wait. Let me introduce you to everyone here. You already meet Shinobu. That is Su and Kitsune." Keitaro smiled and said, "I have meet these two already when I was with Shinobu." The girl came walking up with him and said, "What were you doing out with her you bastard." Haruka saw him filch at her calling him a bastard and knew he was about to hit his limit so Haruka said, "He offered to take her because he wanted to get to know her better alright Naru." Keitaro smiled and said, "So you are Naru the one that bitched about Shinobu's cooking." Naru looked at him and said, "What if I am?" Keitaro sighed and said, "You have to learn to treat others with respect if you want any back." The girl with the sword said, "You are a fighter?" Haruka smiled and said, "Yes he is. He can give you a run for your money if you want Motoko." Keitaro's eyes widen when he heard her name. Something about her hit home with him. But he couldn't tell what it was. Could this be the girl from his past which he made the promise too? Shinobu walked up to him and said, "Senpai. You alright?"

He shook his head and said, "I am fine. I have to get going. Haruka. I will be late getting back?" Before she could say anything he was gone. Motoko looked at him and said, "What is his problem?" Once Keitaro was outside he started to run to the park because he needed to know something. Everyone saw him running past them. As he ran his thought's were about the girl named Motoko. Something about her didn't sit right with him. She had the same face as her from his past but something about it was different. Once he reached the park he walked over to the sandbox and sat down on the edge. He moved his hand over the top of it and then lifted some of it and let it run thought his fingers. That is when he heard someone said, "So. You came here?" Keitaro stood and reached for his weapon when he was it was Haruka. He lowered his arm and said, "Yes. I need to get away from there soon before I do something I have might of done." Haruka walked over to him and said, "Don't worry about it. Tell me why?" Keitaro walked over to the bench and said, "When I saw Motoko I felt something inside of me. It didn't sit right with me so I had to get out of there so I can clear my head." Haruka walked over and sat down next to him and said, "Don't worry about it. You are feeling your pain from all those years without her around you am I right?"

Keitaro looked at her and said, "I don't know. I don't know what to think any more." Haruka put her arm around him and said, "Don't worry about it. Come on back. Shinobu would do something up for you if you are hungry?" Keitaro shook her arm off of him and said, "Haruka. I would like to be alone. Please tell Shinobu that I will see her in the morning?" He got up and walked out of the park. Haruka smiled and said, "So you still don't know. You are getting your love back. But it might hurt you more then anything because it will bring the pain back from the bullies. Well I better head on back." So she headed on back to the dorm.

Meanwhile back at the dorm Motoko walked back to her room to think about Keitaro. When he saw her his eyes widen for some reason but why? She walked over to her spot where she does her mediation. She sat down crossed legged and then closed her eyes. Then she was back when she was younger. She was playing in the sand box with a young boy. They were building a sand castle when someone said, "Ok. You two time to get back." The young boy said, "Come on. You are a old wind bag." The person walked up to him and bonked him on the head then said, "You know I hate you calling me old." Motoko started to laugh and said, "She has a point." He smiled and said, "I know but I am showing her that I care. What about you Motoko?" Motoko smiled and said, "I wouldn't call someone that. But you are going to get it now Keitaro."

Motoko woke up from her mediation when she saw it was dark out. She rubbed her eyes and said, "It can't be. Why would I day dream about him?" She got up and walked down stairs to have some supper. Then she saw Keitaro walking in. He looked up and said, "Bye." Keitaro walked thought the whole town. It was about midday. So he continued walking though the again. This time he went shopping for some supplies. When he came across a store that had some weapons in the window's. Keitaro smiled because he hadn't spend any time shopping for a while. So he went inside and the owner said, "Welcome." Keitaro smiled and said, "Hi. I would like to know if you have any sword polish for sale." The owner smiled and said, "I am sorry but I wouldn't have any in for a few days at least." Keitaro sighed because his sword needed a good polishing. The owner said, "That sword across you back may I look at it." Keitaro walked over to the counter and said, "Sure." He reached behind him and removed the sword from it's sheath and said, "There?" Keitaro put it on the counter and the owner said, "Nice sword. The marks are very nice. But this mark. What is it?" Keitaro smiled and said, "That mark is something special only I know." He looked at Keitaro and said, "What is the mark?" Keitaro shook his head and said, "It is a personal thing. I can't tell you." The owner smiled and said, "I would like to know what is your name?" Keitaro looked at the owner and said, "I am Keitaro Urashima." The owner said, "You are her grandson right?" Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "Yes. Mrs. Hinata is my grandmother. When you get some sword polish please call. I have to get going." Keitaro put his sword back in it's sheath and walked out of the store. It was getting late out so he headed back to the dorm to get some rest. As he walked he moved his sword to his hip and said, "Well. What to do now?" Then someone said, "You have to look for the answers that are head of you and behind you?" Keitaro grabbed the hilt of his sword and said, "Who is there?" He didn't see anyone around him then he felt his sword shake as telling him to clam down. Keitaro took a deep breath and said, "You are right?" When he first got his sword they had a special bond that no one could break.

Keitaro walked back with his hand on his sword. He smiled as the Dorm came into view. He walked up the steps and walked in when he saw Motoko. He smiled and said, "Bye." Motoko saw something different with him. Keitaro turned around and was about to walk out of the Dorm when Shinobu said, "Senpai. Supper is ready if you want any?" Keitaro looked over her his shoulder and said, "Not at the moment. I am going to call it a night." Then he walked out of the dorm. Motoko smiled and said, "You know something. Keitaro has us at heart?" Shinobu looked at Motoko and said, "What were you talking about Motoko?" Motoko shook her head and said, "Talking out loud that is all." Shinobu nodded her head and went back doing up supper for everyone.

Haruka was on the roof having a cigarette because this was her time to rest and watch the lights of the town. She heard someone walking up the steps and said, "How was your walk?" Keitaro walked over to the Tea Shop to get some rest but he really wanted to talk with Haruka about the girls at the Dorm. He saw that all the lights were off so he removed his key which Haruka had slipped into his pocket and open the door. Once he was inside he closed the door behind him and walked to the roof. He saw the lights leading up there were turned on so that is where he went. As he walked he tired to gather his thoughts together when Haruka said, "How was your walk."

He walked up the rest of the way up the stairs and said, "Haruka. Can we talk for a bit?" Haruka toss the butt of her cigarette over the edge of the roof and said, "What is wrong Keitaro?" He sat down next to her and said, "I would like to know more about the girls at the dorm?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and said, "What is wrong and don't tell me you want to just talk about the girls?" Keitaro dropped his head and said, "It has to do with my past. When I came back I told you it wasn't the same. Well the truth of it was I miss the girl from my past. She had shown me to be strong and brave. But now I don't know. I can't see her face but every time I close my eyes there is Motoko in her place. I know this sounds weird but I don't know what to do?" Haruka smiled and said, "Well you have to let all your feeling out in the open if you want to find the answers. But knowing you. I don't know what might happen to you if you did?" He leaned back in the chair and said, "I don't know also. The last time I let my feeling out I broke a guys arm and gave another a bloody nose." Haruka said, "When did you do that?"

Keitaro sighed and said, "When I was training one day."

**8888888888888Flashback8888888888888**

Keitaro was training in the morning like he did everyday until someone said, "Well look what we have here teachers pet?" Keitaro said, "I might be a teachers pet but I am not asshole like you." Keitaro went back to his training when the person said, "You don't have anyone loving you. Not girlfriend like that?" Keitaro put his sword back in it's sheath and said, "I am going now." They smiled and said, "Big baby Keitaro doesn't have a girlfriend all his has is his family. I bet you he can't get one because he is too good for them." That is when Keitaro turned around and said, "What was that?"

They smiled and said, "You heard me. You can't get one because you are too good for them." Keitaro smiled and said, "That is what I thought you said." Keitaro looked around and saw a couple of teachers close by when he got hit in the face. In the same cheek when he was younger. And where she kissed him. Keitaro shook off the punch and said, "You know you are going to get it now." The teachers came running over when Keitaro grabbed the guy by the arm and broke it and then punched his buddy as he tried to break them up. And he got a punch to the nose. That is when the teachers came over and broke them up. Keitaro was still in the mood to fight when someone touched him on the arm and then he settled right now.

**8888888888888End of Flashback8888888888888**

Haruka smiled and said, "So they pushed you over the edge with the 'love' comment didn't they?" Keitaro shifted slightly and said, "Yes. I was only doing what I felt right. When I got punched I lost control over my body. I got hit in the same cheek." He closed his hand into a fist and that is when Haruka reached over and put a hand on top of his and said, "Keitaro. I want you to do some training here. If you are up to it. I am not pushing you do to it but please don't fall too behind in your training?" Keitaro smiled and said, "I was almost done my training when I left to go home. But there was so much I wanted to do but it was time for me to come home." Haruka stood up and said, "Come on. Where is Keitaro I know. He wouldn't be sitting around grumpy all day?" Keitaro stood up and said, "He is still here but I don't know what I am going to do now. That Motoko girl is still bugging me about it." Haruka bonked him on the head and said, "Don't worry about it. Let us get some sleep. Tomorrow you can help me here in the shop if you want?" Keitaro smiled and then stood up. He put his arm around Haruka and said, "When did you become so wiser?" She giggled and said, "Hanging out with Grandma and you. Sometimes I forget how old you are. The way you walk and talk." He dropped his head and said, "I know but things are going to be different now. That I am back I can finally do something I wanted to do for a while now." He kissed Haruka on the cheek and said, "See you in the morning." Then he removed his arm and walked to his room which Haruka had given to him.

Haruka reached up and touched her cheek and said, "There is the Keitaro I know. You are always putting others first then yourself." Then she walked down to her room after she made sure everything was locked up for the night. But she saw that Keitaro had already did that for her and he was walking back the stairs. He smiled and said, "I came down for a drink of water before going to bed. And I did a check for you also." She smiled and said, "Let us get some sleep then." Keitaro nodded his head and they walked to their rooms to get some sleep.

Meanwhile Motoko had finished off her supper and walked to the washroom to wash up for the night when she sighed. Kitsune smiled and said, "What is wrong. Thinking about Keitaro?" Motoko looked at her and said, "I am thinking that is all. And beside I am tried from training." Motoko walked to her room when Kitsune giggled and said, "Don't worry I will be nice to him if he likes nice." Then Kitsune walked to her room. As she walked as smiled because there was someone new to bug here at the dorm. Shinobu started to wash up when Su came in and said, "What are you doing Shinobu?" Shinobu smiled and said, "Doing up the dishes then going to bed why?" Su shrugged her shoulders and said, "Checking." Then Su left. Shinobu finished doing up the dishes then headed to her room to get some sleep.

Keitaro set his clock for 6 in the morning because he wanted to do some training. Then he lay down on the futon and went to sleep. He would sleep lightly tonight because he wanted to wake up for anything that might happen. So he went to sleep. It was about midnight when Keitaro heard the rain hitting his window. Then there was a flash of lighting and followed by thunder. He open his eyes and said, "She will be here shortly." Then his door open and Haruka came running in and dove under the blankets. Keitaro smiled and said, "Still scared aren't you?" Haruka poked her head out from under the covers and smiled at him. He put his arm around her and said, "I know you want to be close to me right?" Haruka said, "If you don't mind me being close to you?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Let us get some sleep." Haruka moved closer to Keitaro and then she went to sleep. He felt the warmth from her body and had a funny feeling she would sleep naked during the summer. He moved the blanket over them some more and went to sleep with Haruka snugging so close to him that he could feel her heart beating in her chest. Keitaro kissed her forehead and went to sleep again.

Morning came when Haruka woke up and felt a arm around her holding her. Then she looked over to see that Keitaro was still in bed with her. She smiled and said, "That is right there was a storm last night and I came in here." Then she saw him clock and it read 9:00 in the morning. Keitaro didn't want to leave Haruka so he turned off his alarm clock before it could wake him and Haruka up. He didn't mind missing a training session for a day because Haruka needed him more.

Keitaro woke up and said, "Now that was the best sleep ever?" Haruka smiled and said, "Morning?" Keitaro rolled over and smiled at Haruka and said, "Morning. Did you get any sleep after you came in?" She smiled and said, "I sure did. It was like the last time you were here and there was that big storm." Keitaro smiled and said, "At least I know I am your security blanket aren't I?" She nodded her head and said, "Ya. I should get dressed." Keitaro smiled and said, "Wait until I leave alright. I will go down and open up. When you are dressed then you can take over alright?" Haruka smiled and said, "Ok." He got up off of the futon and walked out of his room then walked down stairs. Once downstairs he started to removed the chairs from the top of the tables and then open up the windows. Keitaro felt like he did when he was younger.

**8888888888888Flashback8888888888888**

Keitaro was laying down on his futon with her next to him. She was tried so he offered to stay with her as she slept. She was happy for that and put her arms around him. They walked to his room to lay down. Keitaro didn't fall asleep because he wasn't tired. But she was a different story. As soon as she hit the pillow she was out like a light. Keitaro put his arm around her and held her close to him. He could feel her breathing on his neck. She smiled and said, "Please play with me Keitaro." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Then said, "When you wake up." She smiled again and said, "Please don't hurt me I was playing here?" She started to shake. Keitaro pulled her closer to him and said, "Your knight is still here with you. My princess." As soon as he said that she stopped crying and settled back down.

**8888888888888End of flashback8888888888888**

Keitaro smiled then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He open his eyes and saw it was Haruka. He rubbed his eyes and said, "Sorry. I will finish up?" Haruka smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Go take a shower I will finish up here?" Keitaro nodded his head and walked back up stairs to have his shower. As he walked into the shower he smiled and said, "I don't know about this but I am going to have a hard day ahead of me." That wasn't the half of it. Motoko was on her way over to the tea shop to talk to Keitaro. During the night Motoko was walking thought the dorm but it was only a dream when she saw someone standing on the balcony where Motoko was doing her training every day. Then she said, "Who are you?" Reaching for her weapon. The person was dressed all in black and said, "I know what I am doing here. What about you?" Motoko removed her sword and said, "I am here to do some training." The person started to laugh and said, "Don't tell me you are training to be better then your sister but you have to look into your past for the answer you need?" Motoko had heard all she could of this person and so she attacked then. They turned around and then Motoko stopped because they were wearing a mask. Motoko started to back up and said, "Who are you?"

The person removed his hood and said, "You have to fight against me right now. Or are you too afraid to face me?" Motoko shook her head and said, "What are you talking about?" The person smiled and said, "Come on. If you defeat me then you will find out the answer's about your past." Motoko removed her sword and said, "Ok. If I win I want to know what are you and who are you?" They nodded their heads and Motoko attacked them. The person smiled and said, "You are using your angry. How about you use your other feelings like love for your best friend?" Motoko lowered her weapon and said, "What are you talking about?" Then the battle field changed to where they were at the dorm. The person said, "You were younger and you were here playing in the sandbox right?" Motoko walked to where she was playing but a younger of her. That is when some bullies walked down the path and they were talking about something to each other. Then something she blocked out of her mind which she locked away because it was scary. The bullies walked up to her and the leader grabbed her by the hair and that is when something happen a young boy put himself on the line for her. The bullies started to punch and kick him. Then the scene changed to the battle field and the person said, "Well?" Motoko said, "What happen to the young boy." The person removed their mask and that is when Motoko woke up. Motoko looked at her clock and saw it was morning so she got out of bed and went to do some training as she walked to the balcony she stopped and saw someone standing next to her. She said, "Who are you?" They reached out and touched her on the arm and said, "Don't worry. I am your knight in armor my love." Then they were gone. Motoko shook her head and started to make her way down to the tea shop to talk with Keitaro and Haruka.

Keitaro had gotting into the shower when he saw her again this time they were on the beach playing with each other. Grandma Hinata took them there so they could have some more room to play but something happen that day something big. Keitaro and her were walking thought town one day when they came across some bullies. Keitaro felt her starting to shake so he put his arm around her and said, "Let us head back." But it wasn't going to happen because the bullies had blocked their path. Keitaro moved up against a wall with her right behind him. Once they got close something snapped inside of him. He wasn't himself anymore. He was different. The girl saw Keitaro started to get angry then something happen. The bullies high tailed and run. Keitaro smiled and said, "Don't come back." The girl put a hand on his shoulder and said, "You alright?" Keitaro turned around and said, "I am how about you." She was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Keitaro turned the water off and grabbed a towel for himself. He wrapped it around him and then walked to the door.

Haruka was done and open the door to let some fresh air in when someone walked in. Haruka turned her head and said, "Welcome." Then she saw it was Motoko. Motoko smiled and said, "Can we talk for a moment?" Haruka turned around completely and said, "What is wrong Motoko?" Motoko walked in and said, "It would be better if Keitaro was here also." Haruka knew something was up with Motoko so she smiled and said, "I will get him would you like a cup of tea?" Motoko shook her head and said, "I will be find for the time being." Haruka nodded her head and went to get Keitaro. As Haruka walked her thoughts were about Motoko and the mood she was in. As Haruka reached the bathroom she still heard the water running so she knocked on the door and then after a couple of minutes the door open and Keitaro stood there with a towel around his lower waist. He smiled and said, "Sorry. Let me get dried off and then I will be right down." Haruka put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Motoko is here?" When Haruka said Motoko's name Keitaro felt something unlock inside of him. He smiled and said, "I will be right down after I dry off and get changed." Haruka nodded her head and left him to get changed. Once Haruka was gone Keitaro dropped to his knees and said, "Damn. I thought I would have begin use to it by now." Then the whole room around him changed to a field he was standing in the center of it with nothing around him that he could see. This happen only once before when he was younger. The daydream he just had. He felt someone standing behind him or something. Keitaro turned around and said, "Hello there buddy?" Then 'it' said, "Hello there Keitaro. Sorry for calling this meeting like this but we have to talk right now?" Keitaro walked up to 'it' and said, "What is wrong. Beside the girl named Motoko?" Then 'it' said, "The past. We are coming up to a road block every soon so you must of be ready to face it. And don't give me that look." Keitaro had his 'huh' look on his face and then said, "You know. That time at the beach with her. We haven't being alone like this for a while now. I know you call meetings when you feel like it but I would like some warning before you do it again." They started to laugh and 'it' said, "I know. But this was important. We are walking on a rocky road and if we keep going this far then we will fall back into the past."

Keitaro started to laugh and said, "You like talking in riddles don't you. You know you have to be careful and next time please contact me softly." They nodded their head and then was gone. Keitaro woke up laying down on the floor. He said, "You little. I will deal with you later but right now I should get dressed and see what Motoko is up too." He finished drying off and then walked to the bed room. As he walked he could feel Haruka's and Motoko's aura. Motoko's aura was greyish because she was upset about something and Haruka's was the same rainbow of colour. He grabbed a muscle shirt and put on a pair of shorts. Then he walked down stairs. Motoko saw that Haruka was walking down without Keitaro. Haruka smiled and said, "He will be right down he was in the shower and he shouldn't be too much longer. You feeling alright Motoko because you haven't being yourself for the last few days now?" Motoko shifted slightly and said, "I am fine. But I being thinking about something and I would like to know what you and Keitaro think about it." After about 5 minutes Keitaro showed up with his sword on his hip. He smiled and said, "Morning there Motoko?" Motoko lifted her head and said, "Keitaro. I need some advice if you don't mind." Keitaro crossed his arms and said, 'How about a little battle. During the battle we can talk?" Haruka smiled and said, "Don't you know you should take it easy when you wake up. Forget what I just said because you don't listen to anyone but yourself." Motoko stood up and said, "I will be honored to fight against you Keitaro. In the backyard in a few minutes." Keitaro patted his sword and said, "I will be there." Then he walked out of the tea shop and walked to the backyard.

Shinobu was coming over with some food when she saw that Keitaro was heading for the back yard. With a smile on his face. Shinobu run over to the tea shop and saw that Haruka and Motoko were still there. Haruka smiled and said, "Hi there Shinobu. What is wrong?" Shinobu walked over and then sat down next to them. She put the food on the table and said, "I just saw Keitaro he had a smile on his face." Haruka shook her head and said, "He is going to be in a battle soon so that is why he is smiling like that." Motoko stood up and said, "Well better go and fight against him. If you two would like to watch?" Haruka smiled and said, "I would like to watch because he might get carried away during the fight. I might have to tell him to knock it down a few levels." Shinobu started to cry when Haruka said, "Don't worry. He would hold back when fighting against someone like this. But he might get out of hand and I would have to knock him out for him to stop." Shinobu wipe the tears from her eyes and said, "Let us get going."

Keitaro sat down on the spot where the fight was going to happen and waited for Motoko to show up. He sat down and said, "I would have to hold back on my power which means you would have to stay hiding until it is time for them to know you are in me?" Then the area changed and Keitaro was in a field again. This time 'it' was looking at him and said, "Please let me have some fun?" Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know. But if you come out we might hurt everyone here. Like last time?" 'It' nodded it's head and said, "Ok. You win but please let me have some fun once in a while. I get bored with nothing to do in here?" Keitaro rubbed 'it's' head and said, "Tonight we can play if you want?"

Then 'it' smiled and said, "Ok. They are coming." Keitaro was sitting in the same spot when he open his eyes he was it was Motoko, Haruka, and Shinobu walking over to him. He stood up and said, "How would you like to fight. I open it to you so I am going to let you pick how you want to fight?" Motoko removed her edged weapon and said, "Edged weapons if you don't mind seeing blood?" Keitaro smiled and said, "I have seen blood before but you are sure you want to fight with edged weapons. I don't want to hurt you." Haruka walked up to him and said, "Please let her fight the way she wants. And you can you please hold back on your attacks." Keitaro flashed Haruka a smiled and said, "Don't worry. I will not attack full out like I was training. But I will not hold back also." Haruka patted his shoulder and said, "Please be careful?" He nodded his head and got ready. He removed his sword from it's sheath and then he said, "I am ready Motoko. You make the first move?" Motoko got ready when Kitsune came out and said, "Keitaro. Phone?" Keitaro said, "This will not take too long." He walked over and picked up the phone and then moved away from everyone because there was something going on. After 5 minutes Keitaro hung up and walked back over to the others and said, "I am sorry. But I have to leave right now? Shinobu. Please keep the fire burning here for me?" Then without another word he was gone. He ran around the corner of the dorm and was on his way to the train station with his sword. Haruka sighed and said, "Well better get back to work."

Motoko looked at Haruka and said, "What is going on here?" Haruka stopped and said, "Don't know. Keitaro was in a hurry so something much be wrong. But that is it?" Then Haruka had walked back to the Tea shop. Shinobu, Kitsune, and Motoko were thinking on what is going on.

Meanwhile inside the Dorm Naru was watching the fight alone with Su. Naru smiled and said, "Motoko is going to eat him alive in the fight. What you think Su?" Su crossed her arms and leaned down on the railing and said, "I don't know. When I saw him with Shinobu I wanted to play with him but when I see how he acted around Motoko I don't know any more?" Naru put her arm around Su and said, "Don't worry about it. You will not be hurt." That is when Kitsune came out and gave Keitaro the phone. After 5 minutes Keitaro was running away from everyone. Naru smiled and said, "He is running home to see his mommy." Su jumped from the second floor where Naru and her were watching the fight. Su came running over to Motoko and then wrapped her legs around Motoko and said, "You were going to fight against him?" Motoko smiled and said, "Don't worry. He wouldn't have hurt me too bad and I wouldn't hurt him also." Su rubbed her cheek against Motoko's and said, "That is good to hear. But why did he run off like that?" Motoko shook her head and said, "I don't know." Keitaro was on a mission because he wanted back at the school for a important meeting? As he run to the train station there was something wrong at the school. The only people know that he was here was is family and his master. When he called Keitaro was happy to hear his voice again. When he told Keitaro to come back for a meeting Keitaro couldn't say no to him.

5 minutes later Keitaro reached the train station. Then got onto the train without paying for a ticket. The train operator walked up to him and said, "Sir. You need a ticket?" Keitaro removed his wallet and said, "I have a train pass. Here?" Keitaro removed it and the person said, "I am sorry. I will get this train moving after we load." Keitaro nodded his head and then put his card back into his wallet. Keitaro put his feet onto the seat across from him and relaxed.

10 minutes later the train pulled out of the station. Keitaro sighed because something wasn't right with the school. When Keitaro asked what the meeting was about his master told Keitaro that he couldn't say it over the phone. Keitaro removed a picture of him. He smiled because it was his graduation. He had finished his First year and was going into his second. He stood proud when he saw a tear at the corner of his eye in the picture. Then there was another one with Haruka standing next to him with her arm around his neck.

**8888888888888Flashback8888888888888**

Keitaro hated getting dressed up for things like a party. After 30 minutes of watching the leafs there was a knock on his door. He sighed because he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. So he walked over to the door and open it. As soon as the door open someone wrapped their arms around him. It took him a few minutes to understand who it was. Then he said, "Hello there Aunt Haruka?" Haruka had let go of him and then bonked him on the head. Then said, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Haruka'. But thanks all the same." Keitaro smiled and said, "No problem. I haven't seen you for a long time so I had to call you it once. So where is grandma. Did she come with you?" Haruka smiled and said, "She is talking to some friends of her's. She will see you later." Keitaro smiled and then it faded from his face. Haruka closed the door and said, "What is wrong?" Keitaro walked over to the window again and leaded up against it and sighed. Haruka walked over to him and said, "Tell me?"

Keitaro shook his head and that is when Haruka said, "You wanted her here to see how you become a man right?" Keitaro nodded his head and said, "When I protected her I felt like I did something right with my life. Too bad she can't see how strong I have become. It was her that made me find this path and walk it. If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now." Haruka put her arms around him again and said, "Don't worry about it. A pinky promise will last forever. Like the one we made?" Keitaro giggled and said, "The one where I would not pick on you when you were in a bad mood?"

She nodded her head and said, "Don't worry about it. When the times comes that you two will cross paths again you can tell her how much you have grown." Then Haruka saw that he hadn't gotting dressed let so she said, "Why aren't you dressed let?" Keitaro sighed and said, "I didn't feel like it at the moment." Haruka smiled and said, "Want me to help you?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Sure. If you don't mind seeing me naked?" She smiled and said, "You have to be naked to wear something like this?" Keitaro started to giggle and said, "No. I was teasing you that is all." She grabbed him by the neck and put him in a head lock. Then said, "You little. I am not going to let go of you unless you say the magic word." He started to giggle and said, "I love you my Sweet Haruka." That is when the door open and Grandma Hina was standing in the door way with a smile on her face. Keitaro and Haruka both looked at the door when Keitaro saw his opening. Keitaro lifted Haruka off the floor and said, "Well?"

Haruka smiled and said, "You win." Keitaro let her down and said, "Hello there." Grandma Hina walked over to Keitaro and said, "How about you give you grandmother a hug?" Keitaro smiled and walked up to her then put his arms around her and said, "It has being too long?" After a few minutes of hugging each other. Grandma Hina said, "How has your training coming alone?" Keitaro shifted slightly and said, "Good?" Grandma Hina put her hands on her hips and said, "Don't lie to me. Tell me what is bugging you?" Keitaro walked over to his sword and touched it for some strength then said, "I know this is a happy time but something else isn't right with me. When I train I would feel her behind me." Haruka looked at Grandma Hina and then looked at Keitaro. Keitaro had picked up his sword and said, "When I hold my sword in my hand I would see her in trouble. When I fight I was protecting her. When I am sleeping I would see her in pain." Grandma Hina smiled and said, "Have you told anyone else about this besides us?" Keitaro turned around and said, "No. You are the only ones that know about the pain. I know I can trust the teachers here but I can't. You two have been there when I came back and you know my pain." Haruka smiled and said, "I know. How about you come back for a couple of days after the party?" Keitaro walked over to his bed and laid down his sword and started to put on his armor. Haruka smiled and started to help him put on his armor. After 5 minutes he was ready. Grandma Hina smiled and said, "You need one more thing." She reached into her pocket and removed a necklace.

**8888888888888End of Flashback8888888888888**

He smiled and then saw the chain around his neck then felt the train stop. He sat up and saw that he was one more stop away from his stop. Keitaro smiled and then rubbed his eyes. Then he went back to looking at the picture again. After 10 minutes he arrived at the school. He walked off the train and then headed for the school. Once there he was meet by his master and closest friend. Keitaro shifted his sword and said, "Sir." Keitaro's master smiled and said, "How have you being." Keitaro looked at him and said, "Let me see. I have been hugged, punched, and bonked on the head but other then that I have been fine. What is this meeting about." Keitaro's master walked up to Keitaro and said, "Let us say that we might have some new meat coming." Keitaro smiled and said, "Like me. I was fresh meat." Keitaro's master smiled and said, "True. But you were also dead meat." Keitaro started to laugh and said, "You know you are right. I had made a whole lot of enemy's when I was here." That is when a voice said, "Look who is back. Mommy boy." Keitaro turned his head and looked over his shoulder and said, "Well nice to see you again." The person walked up to both of them and then removed their weapon planning on attacking Keitaro. Before they could moved their arm down at Keitaro he grabbed their arm and said, "I am not in the mood for a fight." That is when his buddies showed up. Keitaro looked at them and they stopped dead in their tracks. Keitaro felt a hand on his shoulder so he let go of the person and said, "Leave now before I forget my manners." They all high tailed and ran away. Keitaro let out his breath and said, "I hate when things happen like this."

Keitaro's master smiled and said, "Let us get a drink. My treat." Keitaro nodded his head and they walked to the tavern. Keitaro looked around and said, "It sure hasn't changed from the last time I saw it." Keitaro's master smiled and said, "You still haven't found out who she is let?" With that comment Keitaro stopped in his tracks and said, "No. I haven't let but I have placed that on hold for the time being because I have bigger things to worry about."

I know this is long so please understand that I have three on the go at the moment and this is a new one to me about something's so please be nice to me and tell me what I can to make it better.


	5. Teaser

Meanwhile Motoko and Shinobu were walking over to the tea shop when Motoko stopped. She looked around and saw someone standing in front of them. They lifted their head and she saw it was Keitaro. But something was different with him. Shinobu saw that Motoko had stopped so she put her hand on Motoko's arm and said, "What is wrong?" Motoko shook her head and said, "It isn't nothing. Let us get going." When Motoko looked at the same spot he wasn't there. The shop came into view when Motoko saw someone on the roof of the shop. She looked carefully and saw it was Keitaro. Keitaro had walked down the stair when Haruka looked at him and said, "You want me to fix your hair for you?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Please." Haruka nodded her head and went to work. After 5 minutes she was done. Keitaro smiled and said, "I will be on the roof if you need me?" Haruka nodded her head and Keitaro walked to the stairs leading to the roof. Once he was on the roof he got into his stance and start to work his body. During his training he felt something come over him. He stopped and looked around. He looked towards the dorm and saw that Shinobu and Motoko were coming over. Keitaro waved to them but then he saw something in Motoko's eyes. Then he touched his heart. He run to the stairs and said, "Haruka." Haruka looked at him and said, "What?" That is when there was a knock on the shop door. Keitaro knew something was up but he couldn't place it. Haruka walked to the door and open it. She smiled and said, "Hi there." Shinobu nodded her head and said, "Hi. I did some food up for you two." Motoko didn't removed her eyes from Keitaro's and in turn he did the same to her. Haruka saw that Motoko was looking at Keitaro she looked over her shoulder and saw that he was doing the same. Haruka said, "Please come in." Motoko nodded her head without braking eye contact with Keitaro. Once Shinobu and Motoko was in. Haruka closed the door. Which broke Motoko and Keitaro out of their eye contact. Keitaro said, "Please seat." Then he touched his heart for the second time today. Motoko said, "I would like to know something Keitaro." Keitaro looked at her and said, "Sometimes a question has two answer's to it." Haruka shook her head. Then Keitaro reached for his weapon and then said, "Motoko. Please understand that I will answer your question's after this fight." He pushed pasted everyone and went outside. Once he got outside he closed his eyes and focused on where he felt the energy.

That is when he was attacked. He dodged it and said, "Who are you." Then he heard laughing coming from behind him. Keitaro open his eyes and removed his sword. Then he was attacked again. Keitaro blocked the attack and said, "Why?" Whatever it was it backed off and said, "I am here to kill you." Keitaro dropped his arms and said, "I will not fight against you." Meanwhile Haruka was watching the fight when she saw Keitaro lower his arms. She then knew he was going to be attacking shortly. Haruka shook her head and said, "You two better stand back." But it was too late. Keitaro turned around and then attacked. Motoko's jaw dropped when Keitaro attacked. Keitaro had the location of his enemy and then attack. It was surprised but it was too late for it to block Keitaro's attack. Keitaro cut it on it's side and he said, "Haruka. Dorm NOW." Haruka watched the battle then she heard Keitaro said, "Haruka. Dorm NOW." Haruka understood and said, "Ok. Listen up. When I tell you to run you run without looking back." Motoko shook her head and said, "I will not leave him alone to fight." Haruka slapped Motoko across her face and said, "You can't fight against what he is fighting. You would be in danger and the only place we are safe is over at the dorm." Shinobu said, "I want to be somewhere I will not be in danger." Motoko nodded her head and said, "Ok." That is when Keitaro was pushed back from his attacker. Haruka saw that Keitaro was about to hold them off for the few seconds that they would need. Haruka said, "Get ready. When Keitaro is in contact with them." But Shinobu run out. Keitaro saw that Shinobu was running. That is when his attacker said, "Looks like she will be first." Keitaro didn't know what to do that is when his enemy went after Shinobu. Keitaro run to block the attack. Shinobu was running towards the Dorm when her path was blocked by someone. She looked at them and screamed. They raised their weapon to attack her that is when she was pushed out of the road. But it was too late. Keitaro pushed Shinobu out of the road. That is when Keitaro felt something sticking out of him. He looked down at Shinobu and said, "You alright?" Shinobu was laying face down when she heard someone talking to her. She rolled over and saw that Keitaro was over her.


	6. The Message

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice if I might make a mistake and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking when it is in **bold** it mean upset about something.

When I put **888888,** it means a Flashback.

There is some swearing in this chapter

Chapter 3 The Message

Keitaro's master stopped and said, "I didn't mean to bring up that subject with you." Keitaro reached up and touched his heart and said, "Don't worry about it. I will be fine." Then they went back walking to the tavern to have a drink. Once there Keitaro found a empty booth at the far end of the tavern. So he walked over to it with his master talking to the owner. Keitaro leaned up against the booth and removed the photo of him with Haruka. He smiled and said, "Back then you know what mood I was in. You would come and talk to me about my pain but there is one thing I do miss. The time we were at the park together." That is when his master came over. Keitaro put the photo back in his wallet and said, "So what is this meeting about?" Keitaro's master smiled and said, "Well. The truth of is that we are getting ready to move some students up to the next level." Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "Don't tell me that you are letting them move up a level?" He started to laugh and said, "No. But there is one student here at the school will be going up two levels?" Keitaro was shock to hear that someone was going up two levels but the last time it happen was when he first started school. Keitaro's master smiled and said, "Don't worry. It wouldn't take more then a few hours to get everything done."

Keitaro relaxed when the front door open and a female walked in. Keitaro saw the hair and that is when he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest again. The female looked around and then walked over to Keitaro and his master. Keitaro shifted slightly as they walked towards them. Keitaro's master looked over his shoulder and said, "Over here?" Keitaro didn't know what was going on until the female sat down and said, "How have you being?" Keitaro reached for his sword because something about this person wasn't sitting right with him. The female looked at Keitaro and said, "I am not here to hurt you." Keitaro's master saw what she was talking about then said, "Keitaro relax. This is one of my former students." Keitaro slowly lowered his sword and said, "Nice to meet you." The female smiled and said, "So you are the one he likes?" Then she sat down next to Keitaro. Keitaro reached for his sword again. So she moved over next to his master. Keitaro relaxed and said, "Sorry about that. I don't trust people I just meet. You understand right?" She nodded her head and said, "It is alright. How have you being Keitaro."

Meanwhile at the Dorm Motoko was doing some training to get back to her regular routine or trying too. When Keitaro run away like that something wasn't right. She walked to the balcony to do her training once there she felt something like someone is standing there. She looked around and didn't see anyone so she removed her replica Kendo sword and started her training. Half way thought she heard someone walking up the steps. She could tell it was Shinobu. Motoko stopped and said, "Hi there Shinobu?" Shinobu smiled and said, "Hi." Motoko stopped and saw that Shinobu had cried for some reason. Motoko walked over to Shinobu and put her arm around her and said, "What is wrong?" Shinobu took a deep breath and said, "I miss Senpai." That is when Shinobu wrapped her arms around Motoko and held her. Motoko felt Shinobu crying so Motoko tighten her grip around her and said, "Don't worry. He will be back. We have to fight." Shinobu nodded her head when someone said, "He can't leave because he is the most important person here at the dorm." Shinobu and Motoko looked at the steps and there was Haruka. Haruka smiled and said, "When he was younger I would see him thinking about something's. There was one time when I broke up with my boyfriend he saw that I was in pain so he took my hand and lead me to his room. Once there he asked me what happen." Shinobu wipe her tears and said, "What happen?" Haruka removed the toothpick from her mouth and said, "We talked about my relationship with him and we found out that he didn't love me. Keitaro put his arms around me and held me close to him. That was the second time I saw him show any emotion to anyone." Motoko saw that Haruka was back in her younger days so Motoko said, "What was the first time?" Haruka shook her head and said, "I do remember but something about it I can't tell anyone because he promised me that I wouldn't tell anyone."

Shinobu moved away from Motoko and said, "Does it have to involve someone from his past. Sometimes I heard him talking about it in his sleep. Or talking to himself about his past. I didn't mean to listen in on him." Haruka smiled and said, "I don't know what to say. How about we change the subject because something about talking about it right now wouldn't sit right with me." That is when Haruka turned around and walked down the stairs. Once she was out of sight she sighed and said, "Keitaro. Please hurry back." Then Haruka walked back over to the tea shop when she saw someone sitting on the bench outside. As Haruka walked to the person she saw that they have a mark on the side of their face. Haruka smiled and said, "Please come on inside." As Haruka walked past the person she got a cold feeling off of them. She knew she was going to fight against this person but she didn't want the girls to get hurt. She walked inside with the person right behind her. Once inside the person said, "So how have you being Haruka?" She didn't give her name to this person but how did they know her name. Haruka smiled and said, "You know me don't you. But I don't know your name."

The person started to laugh and said, "Don't worry. You can relax. I am here only to talk." Haruka lowered her arms and said, "Ok. Talk." The person walked over to a table and said, "I have a message for your nephew Keitaro?" Haruka turned around and saw the person leaning up against the table and she said, "Ok. What is the message." They laughed again and said, "Nice try. Aunt Haruka?" That is when they attacked her. Haruka blocked the first punch then countered with one of her own to the person's stomach. They recovered and said, "You still want to fight. I was going to knock you out and then give you the message." That is when the door was blown open and Motoko stood there with her sword at the ready. Standing behind her was Naru and Su with some type of invention. The person smiled and said, "Tell Keitaro. That I will be back." Then they were gone. Motoko lowered her Kendo sword and said, "What was that about?" Haruka shook her head and said, "I don't know. But when Keitaro hear's of this he will go on a training program or find out who this person was." That is when Shinobu screamed. Haruka said, "Damn." She pushed past everyone and ran to the dorm. When she saw someone running out of the dorm. Then they said, "Bye Aunt Haruka." Then they were gone. Haruka run inside and saw that Shinobu was holding a knife in her hands. Haruka walked up to Shinobu and said, "Shinobu." Shinobu saw someone standing in front of her so she took a swing at them.

Haruka saw that Shinobu was still scared so she said, "Shinobu. Listen to my voice. I will not hurt you." Shinobu lowered the knife and said, "Haruka?" Haruka nodded her head and said, "Yes. It is me. Please tell me what happen?" Shinobu looked at her hands and said, "I was making something to eat when I saw a person standing behind me with a smile on their face. When I asked who they were they started to laugh at me an evil laughter. I grabbed my knife and then screamed." Haruka walked up to Shinobu some more and said, "Ok. I am not going to leave here until he gets back. When he gets back we have to tell him." Motoko said, "I will do a walk around to make sure they have left?" Haruka shook her head and said, "Don't. They are gone. But something about them isn't right with me. I am going to call Keitaro right now." Haruka picked up the phone and dialed the number for the school. After 5 rings a voice said, "I am sorry but we have a meeting going on right now so please call back in about 2 hours." Haruka said, "I have a important message for Keitaro Urashima." Then the voice said, "I will tell him that you have called Haruka Urashima." Then Haruka got the dial tone. Haruka pushed talk on the phone and said, "Right now we have to wait until Keitaro gets back." Kitsune came walking down the stairs and said, "What happen. I was sleeping when I heard all of you talking down here?"

Haruka shook her head and said, "Have you seen anyone around here." Kitsune rubbed the back of her head and said, "I haven't why?" Haruka shook her head and said, "It is nothing important at the moment."

Keitaro stood up and said, "How do you know me?" Everyone in the tavern turned to look at Keitaro when the owner said, "Please go back to your business." So that is what everyone did. The female smiled and said, "Don't worry. I have seen you fight. Plus he has sent me a report on you." Keitaro slowly sat down and said, "Ok. If you don't mind we should get going because the meeting will starting shortly." Keitaro's master nodded his head and said, "They can't start without me there?" Keitaro looked at the female and said, "If you please excuse me. I have to get ready?" Keitaro was about to leave when she said, "Keitaro. I know who she is?" Keitaro stopped in his tracks and said, "Go to hell." Then he left. Keitaro's master shook his head and said, "You have to be careful. If you push him to the edge then I wouldn't hold him back. When you said, 'Keitaro. I know who is she?' That was one thing that would push him and then he would have to fight against you." She smiled and said, "I was trying something. You told me how he acted when someone told him that he got into a fight against someone when they told him that he wasn't good for anyone. So I was seeing if it would work?"

Keitaro walked to his room and said, "I don't know but something about her isn't right." Then 'it' showed up on his shoulder and said, "You know Keitaro. She might. Forget about it." Keitaro smiled and said, "I know what you are talking about but something I would like to find out on my own. You understand right. Now where did I leave my damn armor?" Keitaro rubbed the back of his head and said, "Great just great. I lost my damn armor." Then there was a knock on his door. Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know who would be here right now." So he walked to the door and saw his master's wife.

Keitaro dropped his head and said, "Hello there." She smiled and said, "Keitaro. Please can I come in." Keitaro moved to one side and said, "The honor is all mine." She came in and said, "Keitaro. I am here to talk if you want?" Keitaro nodded his head and said, "I don't mind. What would you like to talk about?" She sighed and said, "Keitaro. Can you please treat me like I was your equal please?" Keitaro lifted his head and said, "I am sorry about that." He closed his door and said, "I didn't want anyone to tell me how I should act in front of you." She smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. So he told you about we are having a meeting right." Keitaro turned around and said, "Yes. He told me that we are having meeting because some students will be moving up a few levels?" She sat down and said, "That is only half of the truth." Keitaro raised an eyebrow and said, "What is going on?" She smiled and said, "I can't say because it has to do with someone important?" Keitaro pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "This is going to be hell?" She smiled and said, "Don't worry. But how have you been?" Keitaro crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Good. Living with my aunt?"

Meanwhile at the Dorm Haruka sneezed and said, "Keitaro. You didn't mean to call me that but what is wrong. You are different for some reason." Haruka then touched her heart and smiled when she felt his hand on top of her's. They shared a bond that goes beyond family. They were close when they were younger and they are still now. If anyone asked them what their relationship is like they would tell them that they are family but they both know it was more then anything. Haruka walked outside to have a cigarette but when she reached up to light one she removed it and said, "I might not have one because it would make you upset wouldn't it?" Then she felt arms around her and then she lighted one. Motoko walked out the front door and saw that Haruka was there. Motoko said, "Haruka. Can we talk?" Haruka looked at Motoko and said, "Sure. What is on your mind?" Motoko leaned up against the wall and said, "I was thinking about Keitaro. I am worried about him." Haruka smiled and said, "He is going to be here more now. But there is something else isn't there?" Motoko nodded her head and said, "Yes. Every time I look at Keitaro. My past is a little clearer but not much." Haruka smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. When Keitaro try's to remember something he would come and talk to someone that he trusted. Like me. When I was in my teens I went thought a break up with my boy-friend. He walked around until he found my ex and pinned him up against the wall and asked why he dumped me. Then I saw him dragging my ex back and once he got back he said, 'Haruka. He wants to tell you something.' That is the only time I saw him act like a man. He wouldn't show that mood for a while now." Motoko fixed her sword and said, "Can I talk to you if I run into a problem?" Haruka put her arm around Motoko and said, "Sure thing."

Keitaro's master wife smiled and said, "How has your grandmother doing?" Keitaro rubbed the back of his head and said, "I don't know. She wasn't there when I showed up. I found out that she went for a trip around the world checking out different hot springs." She walked up to him and said, "I know you have to get ready but I would like to know if you want to have supper with me and my husband tonight if you are not busy?" Keitaro smiled and said, "I don't mind. I might as well head back in the morning because I could use a good sleep?" That is when there was another knock on his door. Keitaro rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. She smiled and said, "You know I have something special made for you." Keitaro open the door and saw the blacksmith there with a bag over his shoulder. Keitaro said, "Hello. How can I help you?"

They smiled and said, "I have something here for you?" Keitaro said, "Please come in." He moved to one side and let them in. Once they were inside they set down the bag on a nearby chair and said, "I have brought something for you." They open the bag and it was his armor. Keitaro walked over to it and said, "So what did you did to my armor?" The blacksmith smiled and said, "I made it bigger for you. Also I have added something to the chest part of your armor." Keitaro removed the chest plate and said, "Nice. But why?" That is when Keitaro's master's wife said, "It was my idea because you have being a hard worker then anyone else here at school. So I wanted your armor different from anyone else's. But that is not all. During the meeting something will happen. Well I should get going and get ready myself because I want to get my dress on." Then she left with the blacksmith. Keitaro reached into the bag and removed the rest of his armor. As he removed it he looked at it. He let a smile come across his face as he looked at it. Then said, "What do you think of it?" Then 'it' showed up on his shoulder and said, "I like how she put the mark on the chest plate." Keitaro looked at 'it' and said, "What is wrong with it?" 'It' smiled at him and said, "Well. It could use a good cleaning?" Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "You are right for a change. Ok. Let us start working on it right now." Keitaro removed a rag and started to clean his armor.

It was late out when Keitaro got done polishing his armor. Then he put it on. He smiled and said, "This is more like it." That is when there was a knock on his door. He walked over to it and open it. On the other side was his Master. Keitaro smiled and said, "What is going on?" He smiled at Keitaro and said, "It is time for the meeting?" Keitaro nodded and said, "Ok. Let us get going." He nodded and they left Keitaro's room then walked to the main hall. Once there Keitaro looked around and moved over to a corner of hall and then leaned up against the wall. Then someone said, "So why don't you go and hang out with everyone else?" Keitaro turned his head to look at the person and said, "I don't like hanging out with people. You better watch your step when you are around me because you might be a female. But I don't care." She smiled and said, "How about you fight against me?" Keitaro grinned at the corner of his mouth and said, "Maybe later." Keitaro's master walked to the stage that was set up. Then whistle to get everyone attention. Keitaro looked at him and in a whisper said, "What do you think?" 'It' showed up on his shoulder and said, "I don't know but you should listen with both of your ear's if they aren't full of wax." Keitaro shook his head and that is when Keitaro saw someone standing behind his master. Keitaro looked at them and then saw it was his wife. Keitaro let out a sigh and then closed his eyes.

Haruka and Motoko were outside thinking about something's when Motoko said, "I am going to head on in." Haruka nodded and said, "Ok." Motoko walked inside and then walked to her room. Haruka sighed and said, "Keitaro. I hope you are alright because I miss you. I don't miss you I want you close because you are the only one I can understand with your feelings." That is when she felt arms around her and she looked around and didn't see anyone then said, "Keitaro. Thanks." Then she felt a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and said, "Thanks again." Then she walked inside to get some rest. Shinobu came out of the kitchen and said, "Haruka. What is wrong?" Haruka shook her head and said, "Thinking about something that is all." Shinobu nodded her head and said, "You miss him don't you?" Haruka dropped her head and said, "I do. But I know he will be right back." Shinobu walked up to Haruka and said, "Come and sit down. I will do up a tea for you." Haruka looked at Shinobu and said, "Sure." So Shinobu took hold of Haruka's hand and lead her to the dinning hall. Haruka said, "I am not a little girl Shinobu." Shinobu smiled and said, "I know but you need to be held by the hand to understand that you are not alone." Haruka smiled and said, "Ok." Haruka sat down at the table while Shinobu went to the kitchen to do up some tea for Haruka.

Haruka lead back in the chair and sighed. Shinobu said, "Don't worry he will be back." Haruka smiled and said, "Thanks. That is what I needed to hear." Shinobu came out with two cups and said, "Don't worry about it. I am only doing what he would of done if he was here." Haruka leaned her head back and said, "You might sound like him just now." Shinobu blushed and that is when the kettle whistle telling Shinobu that the water was done. She walked back into the kitchen then brought out the kettle with a couple of bags of tea. Haruka smiled again and said, "What some help?" Shinobu put the kettle on the table and said, "No. You rest and let me do this for you because you have been taking care of me for I am repaying you." Haruka nodded her head and said, "Ok." Shinobu put the tea bag into Haruka's cup and then poured the water into it next. Haruka took a sip and said, "Shinobu. Can you please tell me that you want him to stay here?" Shinobu blushed again and said, "I do want him to stay here because there is so much I wanted to help him with." Haruka nodded and said, "Don't worry. Keitaro would stay here because he doesn't want to leave. If he did then his grandmother would be upset with him." Shinobu took a sip and said, "I know but something about this I like." Haruka put her arm around the young girl and said, "Don't worry about it. When he sees you he would go thought the roof to make you smile." Shinobu started to cry so Haruka put her arm around her and said, "Don't worry. Let me worry about him for the time being alright with you." Shinobu nodded her head and said, "Sure thing." Then Motoko walked in and said, "Would you like some company?" Haruka nodded her head and said, "The more the better." That is when Kitsune, Naru, and Su came in. They all sat down when Kitsune said, "We did some talking and we would like Keitaro to stay here with us at the dorm." Haruka lifted her cup and said, "I don't know. I would like to know what all of you girls think about this. I want your personal opnion on this."

Keitaro was listening to the meeting when something caught his attention. He open his eyes and saw that his master was talking about someone at the school. He looked off to his side and saw that she was still standing there. When she said, "The way he is talking about this person they must be good." Then he said the person's name and they walked up to him and that is when Keitaro said, "He isn't half bad during fighting but he only weakness is he try's to impress the teachers." Then he did a speech how he was feeling about moving up a level. Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "Boring?" She looked at him and said, "What is your problem?" Keitaro shook his head and said, "Meeting." Then he closed his eyes and when back resting. 45 minutes later it came down to the big surprise. Keitaro woke up and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "This better be good." Keitaro saw that the girl next to him was gone when 'it' showed up on his shoulder and said, "What is wrong?" Keitaro sighed and said, "I could be back at the dorm fixing something or fighting against that Motoko girl. But no I am here wasting my time. If I was someone different I would be gone right now." That is when his master said, "Right now we have some new students joining us here at the school. But there is one more thing that has to be done before we get to that. Keitaro Urashima. Please come up here." Keitaro pushed off the wall and said, "Coming." Keitaro started to walk to the stage with 'it' on his shoulder. Then 'it' said, "Have some fun." Keitaro moved his eyes and in a whisper said, "Ok. You know I needed that." They nodded and said, "Sure thing." Then Keitaro walked up the steps and said, "Keitaro Urashima. Reporting as ordered."

Then his master said, "Keitaro Urashima. Please at ease." Keitaro turned to one side and then relaxed. Keitaro's master told everyone how Keitaro would work his body to it's limits and then told them how he would take one of the new students under his wing and teach them how to fight. It went on for about 10 minutes when he said, "Keitaro." Keitaro walked up to him and said, "Sir." He removed something from his pocket and said, "You are going to be a someone that doesn't face any danger. That is why I am giving you this." Then removed something. Everyone in room took a sharp breath inwards and Keitaro said, "Please excuse me. I have to make a phone call." Keitaro bowed and then jumped off the stage and walked out of the hall. Once he was outside he looked around and said, "Well." Holding out his hand. 'It' showed up and said, "Keitaro. You know you shouldn't done that. What is wrong?" Keitaro smiled and said, "I don't know. I don't want any special treatment from them." That is when Keitaro's master wife came out and said, "Keitaro. What is wrong?" Keitaro slowly turned around and said, "I must leave soon." She looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She run up to him and said, "What are you talking about?"

Keitaro huffed and said, "Nothing you have to worry about." Then he walked past her when she felt his aloneness blow past her. Then she said, "What has gotting into you." Keitaro walked back in and said, "Sorry about that." Then walked up to the stage and retook his position and then his master said, "Ok. You are going to be going up two levels and then you will be trained by the most trained person here at the school." Keitaro smiled and said, "The honor would be all mine to train under them." That is when someone said, "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Keitaro looked at the door and saw someone standing there. Keitaro reached down for his sword. They walked in and everyone looked at the person. Keitaro's master smiled and said, "Welcome." Keitaro slowly got into his stance and that is when he saw it was a female. Keitaro didn't know but to him they were an enemy. Keitaro's master said, "I thought you were going to come tonight." They started to laugh and said, "I wanted to see him before then." Keitaro removed his sword that is when someone said, "Keitaro." Keitaro removed his sword and looked around. That is when she walked up to him and said, "Relax. Nothing will hurt you." Keitaro relaxed and said, "You are right. Thanks." Keitaro crossed his arms over his chest again and watched.

Keitaro's master said, "Please join us up here." So the person walked up to the stage and that is when Keitaro moved away from her. She smiled and said, "Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you?" Keitaro moved up against the wall because he wanted his back up against something hard. She smiled and said, "Please join us." Keitaro turned around and walked out of the hall. But before he left he said, "I am leaving in the morning. So have a nice night everyone." Then walked to his room to get some rest. Then the female said, "What is wrong with him." Then his master said, "Ok. We will get back to the meeting now." As Keitaro walked to his room 'it' showed up on his shoulder and said, "What is wrong?" Keitaro stopped in his tracks and said, "I don't know. Something about that female isn't right with me. She looks like the girl from my past." 'It' giggled and said, "You want to play tonight?" Keitaro knew 'it' was trying to take his mind off the meeting so he said, "Sure." That is when Keitaro started to walk again. Once he reached his room he removed his armor and said, "That meeting was fucking boring." 'It' showed up on his bed and said, "Forget about it. Let us play." Keitaro looked at 'it' and said, "Can I wash up first or do you want me to go to bed dirty?" 'It' smiled and said, "Ok." Then 'it' moved up to the second pillow and walked around like a dog then settled down. Keitaro washed his face and then dried off.. Once his face was dried he went over to his bed and went to sleep. Keitaro removed his sword and set it next to him on his bed. 'It' smiled and said, "Well?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Ok. See you there." Keitaro closed his eyes and went to the field where they would play.

'It' walked up behind him and pushed him slightly. Keitaro smiled and said, "Don't get pushy." Keitaro picked up a stick and tossed it across the field. 'It' went after the stick and then brought it back to Keitaro. Keitaro smiled and said, "Ok. Now give me the stick." He took hold of the stick and 'it' growled at him. Keitaro smiled and said, "You want to play tug of war but I will win." After 5 minutes of playing tug of war. 'It' let go so Keitaro could throw it again. Keitaro tossed the stick again and 'it' brought back to him. 'It' said, "You know I haven't had this much fun for a while now." Keitaro lay down on his back and said, "You can say that again." Then 'it' walked over to where Keitaro was laying down. Keitaro smiled and said, "You know what I would like to do sometime?" 'It' lay down next to him and said, "What would that be shortly?" They both started to laugh because they were a joke they shared. Keitaro said, "I would like to go back in my past for a few moments to have a look at her again but that would be against the rules wouldn't it?" 'It' was quiet for a moment and said, "You would do it no matter what. You are a person who doesn't follow the rules no matter what." Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "Sometimes I think you are doing that to get under my skin." 'It' rest 'it's' head on Keitaro's chest and said, "What would you like me to be like." Keitaro put his hand on 'it's' head and said, "I don't know." Then the next thing Keitaro knew it was morning.

He rolled over onto his side and said, "Now that was a good sleep." That is when 'it' woke up and landed on Keitaro's shoulder and said, "You have that right. I want to go back to the dorm. I would like to see that cute girl again?" Keitaro looked at 'it' on his shoulder and said, "You like someone don't you?" 'It' said, "That Shinobu girl. The way she treats you I would like to be around her some more?" Keitaro got up and said, "You know you are strange you know this?" 'It' smiled and said, "Look who is talking. You don't remember her name." 'It' knew they hurt a soft spot. Keitaro tossed the covers off and said, "You made our point." That is when Keitaro felt something. Then he walked over to his mirror he had in his room and saw that he had a tear forming at the corner of his eye. Keitaro wiped it away and said, "I haven't cried for the longest time." 'It' came over and said, "I didn't mean to say something like that to you. I hope you would forgive me?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. You ready to head back?" 'It' landed on his shoulder and said, "Ya. Were you about to cry?" Keitaro patted 'it' on the head and said, "Don't worry. It was only a single tear that is all." 'It' smiled and said, "You are right. We should tell you master about you leaving." Keitaro shook his head and said, "I was going to talk to him before I left and tell him that I am sorry for walking out of the meeting like that last night." That is when there was a knock on his door.

Meanwhile at the dorm Haruka listen to everyone about what they think of Keitaro. Then she said, "We have to wait and see what he want's to do. Knowing him he would find a good quiet place and sleep for a few months." That is when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and touched the hand. Naru said, "Haruka. Why did you touch your shoulder just now?" Haruka looked at everyone and said, "Nothing important." Shinobu said, "I would like Senpai to stay here because he has shown us so much in the little time he has being here. For example when he fought against Motoko he wouldn't attack her when she left an opening for him. And there is Su who hasn't attacked him with one of her invention's let." Haruka smiled and said, "You are right." Then Haruka left the arms around her neck snugging close to her. She smiled and said, "Keitaro would be happy to hear you said that Shinobu." Kitsune smiled and said, "How about we throw him a party?" Shinobu looked at Kitsune and said, "I don't know. The bill would be big next month and we don't have any money left to do something that big?" Haruka smiled again and said, "I have everything we would need over at the shop. When this place was a inn. Grandma Hina would decorate the inn up for someone to have a party or a wedding." Motoko leaned back and sighed. Then Su went over to her and said, "What is wrong?" Motoko stood up and said, "I would like to be alone for a bit." She walked to the balcony to do some training.

Haruka felt a kiss on her cheek and then in a whisper said, "I know. But please be careful." Then the arms left her and then she said, "Ok. How about we get the supplies from the shop and then we can get ready." Meanwhile Motoko was training when she stopped and said, "I don't know but Keitaro is someone I would like to know more about. But I don't know why but I know him already." Then she leaned up against the railing and sighed.

Keitaro walked over to his door and saw it was his master. Keitaro smiled and said, "Sorry about last night?" He smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Can I come in?" Keitaro moved to one side and let him into his room. His master walked over to a chair and said, "What happen last night?" Keitaro closed the door and said, "I don't know. When I saw that person I didn't know what came over me." Keitaro's master smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. So you are heading back?" Keitaro turned around and said, "Ya. I might as well. I hate being away this long." He smiled and said, "I understand fully. When I am away from my home." Keitaro leaned up against the door and said, "I hope you understand that I don't want to leave on bad term's with you here at the school." That is when Keitaro sighed then his master said, "Don't worry about it. I understand. You can get going. Please take this with you." He reached into his pocket and removed the item he tried to give to Keitaro last night. Keitaro shook his head and said, "I will accept this but only as a gift nothing more alright?" His master smiled at him and said, "I understand. You wouldn't accept it any other way right?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Yes. It is the only way." Keitaro looked around and then found 'it' over by the window looking outside. His master looked at the same spot where Keitaro was looking when he said, "I don't see anything there." Keitaro shook his head and said, "Nothing important." His master shrugged his shoulder and said, "Ok."

Keitaro shifted slightly and said, "Something is wrong?" That is when there was a knock on his door. Keitaro open the door and said, "Hello." Then they said, "I am here to talk to the master for a moment." Keitaro touched his heart and said, "I understand." Both of them looked at Keitaro and his master said, "What do you understand?" Keitaro looked at him and said, "Personal matter. Nothing else then that." They both nodded their heads and he left them alone. 'It' had landed on his shoulder and said, "What is wrong?" Keitaro looked around and said, "I don't know. But there is something not right here at the school." 'It' smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. You are going back to see that Motoko girl again. Along with Haruka." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Ok. You win." Keitaro walked to the training grounds to do some training when he saw the female there. Keitaro leaned up against the wall and watched her. Keitaro studied her form. Then said, "You are dropping your right arm when you attack."

She turned around and said, "Why don't you and me have a little friendly fight?" Keitaro grabbed a practice sword and said, "You know. I am going to warn you I will not go easy on you because you are a female." That is when she attacked and Keitaro blocked it. She smiled and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Keitaro pushed her back and then lunched his own attack at her. They went back and forth for about 15 minutes. Keitaro was breathing heavy when someone said, "Nice match." Keitaro stood up straighter and said, "It was a friendly match." She said, "It was sure was." His master said, "Keitaro. I know this might sound out of place but you have passed your final test." Keitaro looked at him and said, "You have to be fucking kidding me." He walked up to Keitaro and said, "No. Last night was the first part of you test. And right now was the final part." Keitaro turned the sword on his master and said, "You had this planned out for how long?" He smiled and said, "During the meeting?" Keitaro lowered his sword and said, "I thought I was sneaky but I know you are more then me." Then the female said, "You know you would make someone very proud of you."

Keitaro walked over to a dumb and attacked it without stopping until was destroyed. Keitaro's master shook his head and said, "Keitaro." Keitaro dropped the practice sword and said, "I am leaving right now." He walked past both of them then walked to his room and grabbed his bag. Once he had them he walked to the train station to head on home. His master walked up behind him and said, "Keitaro." Keitaro turned his head and said, "Seeing me off?" He smiled and said, "I would like to know would you like to train here at the school again? If you want?" Keitaro turned around and said, "Sure. But let us wait because I have so much I want to take care of first. But I would keep that in mind." Keitaro's master smiled and said, "May you lead a good path." Keitaro rested a hand on his master shoulder and said, "May you live to fight another day." That is when Keitaro removed his hand and then walked onto his train which pulled into the station.

Keitaro walked to where his seat was and sat down. He shifted his sword and said, "Well heading back home." Then he open his bag and saw that the object was inside. He smiled and said, "Thanks. I will not forget you master." Then removed a book that had all his personal thoughts in it. Keitaro started to write about what had happen. 'It' showed up on his shoulder and said, "Going to miss him aren't you?" Keitaro looked around and saw that the whole car was empty then said, "Yes. He was like a second father to me. But I know I will see him again." That is when the train left the station. Keitaro wrote down for about 15 minutes when a someone said, "Would you like something to eat or drink." Keitaro looked at the person and said, "I would like a can of pop please." They removed a can of pop for him and he removed some yen for the pop and said, "Keep the change." They smiled and said, "Here." They removed a sandwich also and gave it to him. He smiled and then they left. Keitaro open the pop and took a sip of it when he heard a stomach growling. He smiled and said, "Hungry?" 'It' blushed and said, "If you don't mind sharing with me?" Keitaro removed a piece of meat and gave the meat to 'it'.

'It' smiled at him and said, "Thanks a whole lot." Then it ate the meat. Keitaro took a bite of the sandwich and said, "You know I have to be careful because someone might see me talking to myself or food disappearing in thin air." 'It' started to giggle and said, "That is the only reason I ask. When we are alone I would ask but when someone is around then I wouldn't." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Ok. You win this time." An hour later the train pulled into Tokyo station. Keitaro picked up his things and then walked off the train.

Motoko rested her chin on her arms and that is when she felt someone put their arms around her. She got ready to attack the person but there wasn't anyone there. Motoko run downstairs to talk to Haruka about someone hugging her. Motoko saw that Haruka was over at the front door. Motoko walked up behind Haruka and touched her on the shoulder. Haruka turned around and saw that Motoko was upset about something. Haruka said, "Ok. Shinobu. Can you please take over for a few minutes because Motoko needs to talk to me." Shinobu nodded her head as she understood. Then Haruka and Motoko walked outside to have some quiet because the whole dorm was full of noise. Haruka saw that Motoko was scared for a moment. Motoko sat down on the bench and said, "When I was on the balcony. I felt someone holding me." Haruka shook her head and said, "It is my fault. I shouldn't of done that." Motoko looked at Haruka and then saw that she was touching her shoulder. Then after a moment Haruka said, "Sorry. I sent someone to watch over you but I didn't know you would act like that." Motoko smiled and said, "Who was the person." Haruka smiled and said, "It is my guardian angle that hugged you." Motoko smiled and said, "Why would you do something like that?" Haruka smiled and said, "I was worried about you. I should of told you about them." Motoko smiled and said, "It is alright. You don't have to worry about it. But I have another question." Haruka removed a cigarette and said, "Keitaro?" Motoko nodded her head and said, "Yes. When he isn't here it feels empty for some reason."

Haruka smiled and said, "I know what you mean. When he was younger and was away training I would toss and turn at night because I was worried about him." Motoko touched Haruka's arm and said, "Don't worry. What happen afterwards?" Haruka removed her cigarette and then put a toothpick in it's place and said, "When he came back he would put his arms around me and held me. Then he would give me a kiss on my cheek telling me that he was there for me. I would get a kiss no matter what. Only if he went into town he would give me a kiss." Motoko smiled and said, "When did you two become so close." Haruka put her arms behind her head and said, "When he was first born. He smiled at me when he saw me." But that wasn't the whole truth that is when the phone rang. Kitsune walked over to the phone and said, "Hello." Then a voice said, "Can I please speak to Haruka Urashima."

Keitaro walked over to a pay phone and called the number for the dorm. It rang for a moment then Keitaro heard it was Kitsune who had answered so he said, "I would like to talk to Haruka Urashima please." Kitsune put the phone on the counter and went to get Haruka. Kitsune said, "Haruka. Phone is for you." Haruka walked inside and picked up the phone. Then said, "Hello." Keitaro smiled and said, "Hello. There sexy?" Haruka blushed and said, "Is that you Keitaro." Everyone stopped what they were doing and listen. Haruka moved the phone from her mouth and mouthed 'Keitaro'. Then all the girls went back doing their jobs quietly. Haruka said, "How was school?" Keitaro looked around and then leaned up against the wall and said, "Not bad but something else is wrong?" Haruka said, "Trouble?" Keitaro sighed and said, "Ya. I would like to have a talk with you when I get back if you don't mind." Haruka shook her head and said, "I don't know." Keitaro gave Haruka a raspberry thought the phone and that is when she started to giggle. Then said, "Where are you right now." Keitaro shook his head and said, "I am still at school." Haruka giggled and said, "You are back in town?" And in a whisper said, "I could tell." Keitaro could feel it also. Then he said, "I am back. I would like to know what you are doing at this moment." Haruka smiled and said, "Let me guess you want to have a drink with me?" Keitaro shook his head and said, "Ya." That is when Shinobu came over and mouthed 'ready'. So Haruka gave Shinobu the thumbs up and said, "I will meet you outside when you get here Keitaro." Keitaro smiled and said, "Ok. See you in 20. I am going to do some shopping for the girls." Shinobu was listen to what Keitaro had just said. She smiled and mouthed 'Ok.'

Haruka said, "Ok. See you in 20." Keitaro smiled and said, "Sure thing." Then he hung up and went shopping for the girls. Haruka hung up and said, "Ok. That gives us some time to make sure everything is alright." Shinobu nodded her head and both of them went to make sure everything is perfect. Keitaro looked at 'it' on his shoulder and said, "What do you think she is planning?" 'It' smiled and said, "She is your family not mind!" Keitaro shook his head and said, "Good point." Then Keitaro went back walking. When he came across a store that looked interesting he walked inside when he saw something that caught his eye. He walked over to it and said, "Very nice." The store owner came over and said, "I see your eye caught that figurine." Keitaro smiled and said, "Now much." The owner smiled and said, "10 yen." Keitaro picked it up and said, "Please wrap it." The owner took it and went over to the counter and started to wrap it while Keitaro went back looking thought the store. 10 minutes later he had something for everyone but Haruka. He scratched the back of his head when 'it' said, "How about a photo of you?" Keitaro looked around and saw that the owner was still over at the counter so Keitaro said, "That might sound like a good idea." Then Keitaro felt arms around him and he smiled because she was happy with the idea also. Haruka and Keitaro would send each other part of themselves to the other to let them know what they were doing or thinking. But sometimes it went farther then part of themselves.

Keitaro walked over to the counter and said, "Please wrap all these things for me please." The owner nodded his head and said, "What is wrong?" Keitaro looked at him and said, "What are you talking about?" The owner moved the mirror so Keitaro could look at himself then saw that he was tired. He rubbed his eyes and said, "Sorry. I was out last night doing some work." The owner nodded and wrapped the rest of Keitaro's presents. Then Keitaro paid for everything. Then he left the store. He looked at his watch and saw that he had 10 more minutes before he had to get to the dorm. So he walked to the mall to see if they could get him in for a couple of photo's. Once there he walked inside and walked to the photo shop. That is when someone there said, "Hello there?" Keitaro looked at them and said, "I would like to know if you have some time for me." They smiled and said, "Sure thing. When would you like it done?" Keitaro dropped his head and said, "Right now if you have the time." Then a female walked up to him and said, "I have time right now." Keitaro lifted his head and said, "I would like something special for my aunt." She put her arm around him and said, "You want something that would stand out when she looks at it." Keitaro smiled and said, "Yes. I would like something like that. But I want it to be special because she understands my feelings better?" The female lead Keitaro to the back room where the photo's were taking. She said, "How about we pick a background for your picture." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Ok." Then she loaded some backgrounds on a computer. Keitaro put his arms behind his back and watch as the backgrounds go past.

Keitaro said, "If you don't mind. Can I look thought them at my speed?" She nodded and then Keitaro moved over to the computer and said, "I would like back ground 30 please." Keitaro moved back to his spot and she said, "How did. Never mind." Keitaro shifted slightly and in a whisper said, "Damn. I shouldn't of done that. It was too close. If anyone finds out that I can look thought things without touching them then I would be in trouble." Then 'it' said, "Ya. But nice pick." The female Photographer said, "Please let us get your photo's done." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Please lead." Then he stopped and looked around. She said, "Is something alright with Mister." Keitaro shook his head and said, "Urashima. Keitaro Urashima." The female photographer said, "Nice to meet you." Keitaro nodded his head. Then said, "Please let us get started." She nodded her head and said, "Ok." Then she lead him into a room and got ready to take his photo. Once there Keitaro took his position. As soon as he got into position she said, "That pose. I have seen it somewhere before." Keitaro said, "What are you talking about?" She looked around and said, "I will show you but you must not tell anyone about this." Keitaro smiled and said, "Don't worry. I am a knight and you can trust me." She removed her shirt and Keitaro said, "Well. I know when I saw you there was something special about you."

Haruka and Shinobu checked everything out when Haruka felt a hand on her arm telling her something wasn't right. Haruka said, "I have to head back to the shop for a moment." Then she walked outside. Once outside she looked around then said, "What is wrong?" Then the arms went around her and then she said, "Ok. I understand." Then she back inside. Haruka said, "Ok. Let us get the food ready for him."

Everyone nodded their heads and went to the kitchen to work on some food. Naru walked to her room when Haruka said, "What is wrong?" Naru looked at Haruka and said, "Nothing." Naru closed the door behind her and then walked over to her desk. Haruka shook her head and said, "Something is up with her." Kitsune smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Everything would be alright with her when he gets back. She could use him as a punching bag." Haruka nodded her head and then helped everyone with the food.

She smiled and said, "That sword on your back. Keitaro. Why does that name sound." Keitaro smiled and said, "I am training to become a warrior." She said, "Now I know you. You were the one that left the meeting early." Keitaro looked at her and said, "You were the one in the second row with a upset look on your face." She nodded and said, "We better get your photo taking then maybe we can have a little fight sometime." Keitaro nodded and said, "Sure thing. Your first year?" She smiled and said, "Yes. I had to get the mark on my shoulder and it hurt like hell." Keitaro walked up to her and said, "Not as much as mine." He lifted his shirt and she saw it was in the middle of his shoulder also. She touched it and said, "You must being in pain afterwards?" Keitaro said, "It only hurt for a moment. But other then that nothing else." He let his top drop and then said, "I have to be back at my place in 10 minutes." She nodded and said, "Ok." She walked over to where she was going to take the photo.

Keitaro retook his position and then said, "Would this be good?" Standing like a warrior waiting for a superior to show up. Then she said, "Perfect." Then she took the photo and said, "Ok. How many?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Three more would be good." She smiled and then said, "How about you hold your sword in a attack position?" Keitaro removed his sword and held it like he was going to attack. 5 minutes later the photo's were taking. Keitaro said, "How long." Then the photo's printed off and Keitaro said, "How much." She smiled and said, "15 yen." Keitaro removed 20 and said, "You keep 5." She nodded her head and put the photo's into a envelope and then she handed it to him. He took them and said, "I hope I will see you at the meeting again?" She smiled and said, "Sure thing. But when do the meeting happen?" Keitaro smiled and said, "They would call you and tell you when the meeting is. If you are busy then someone can give you the information what the meeting was about." She smiled and said, "Ok. See you later." Keitaro nodded his head and left. He walked back to the dorm and said, "What do you think?" 'It' rubbed up against Keitaro's cheek and said, "Not bad but you should take it easy." Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "You may be right. Let us head home." So he walked back to the dorm. Outside was Shinobu and Haruka.

Meanwhile Shinobu said, "Who would wait for him outside to greet him." Haruka smiled and said, "I should because I would like to see him." Then Motoko said, "Shinobu should also." Shinobu blushed and said, "Ok." So Shinobu and Haruka walked outside to wait for Keitaro to show up. Motoko, Naru, Suu, and Kitsune turned the lights off and got into position. They didn't have to wait long because Haruka was talking with Keitaro. Keitaro walked up to Haruka and said, "Hi." Then gave her a kiss on the cheek and then said, "Well hello there who might you be." Shinobu started to blush and said, "Keitaro. It is me Shinobu?" Keitaro walked up to Shinobu and said, "You don't look like the Shinobu I meet the first day you are much more cutter then her." That is when she started to blush so he put his arms around her and said, "Gotcha." Shinobu felt the warmth from his body and said, "You little." Then he place a finger under her chin and then lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. Then he kissed her forehead and said, "Princess?" Which made Shinobu blush some more. Then he said, "Where is everyone else. I thought they were going to meet me?" Haruka shook her head and said, "They went into town for a bit they would be back later." Keitaro looked at Haruka and sighed. Shinobu said, "How about you come inside and have something to eat." Keitaro smiled and said, "Sure." Then she took him by the arm and lead him inside. As soon as he walked inside it was dark. He looked around and said, "Shinobu did the lights act up when I was gone?" That is when they came on.

Keitaro covered his eyes until they adjusted. After a moment they adjusted. Keitaro looked around and saw that Naru, Suu, Motoko, and Kitsune was there. He turned around and looked at Haruka and said, "We need to have a talk later." Haruka knew it was about surprising him like this. So she said, "The girls wanted do to something special for you because they. I would like the girl's tell you." Keitaro looked at Shinobu and said, "What is she talking about?" Shinobu scratched the back of her head and said, "Well. We all talked about it and we all agreed to let you sleep under our roof if you want." Keitaro shook his head and said, "I would like that but when there is a storm I would be over at the tea shop because Haruka would need some things done." Haruka kept her straight face but inside she was smiling. Then said, "Ok. Let us get this party started." That is when Su wrapped her legs around him and said, "Party." Keitaro felt the air leave him then Motoko said, "Su." Su let go of him and then Keitaro looked at Motoko then walked outside. Haruka shook her head and said, "I will talk to him." Haruka walked outside and saw that Keitaro was standing over by a tree. She walked up behind him and said, "What is wrong?" Keitaro shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. I meet a fellow student when I was shopping." Haruka put her an arm around him and said, "What is the real problem?" Keitaro rested his head on Haruka's shoulder and said, "I don't know. I should be happy to be under the roof with the girl's but." Haruka hugged him tighter and said, "Don't worry about it." Then Kitsune said, "Come on. The party is starting?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Coming." Then Keitaro and Haruka walked back inside the dorm.

Keitaro watched as everyone had fun. Then Motoko came over and said, "What is wrong. When you look at me there was something different about you." Keitaro leaned up against the wall and said, "I don't know. But there is something here that isn't right." Motoko leaned up against the wall next to him and said, "What is really bugging you?" Keitaro looked at Haruka and said, "I was worried about everyone here. What is wrong with that?" That is when Haruka came over then said, "What are you two doing over here." Keitaro smiled and said, "We were talking about something's that is all." Motoko nodded and said, "I better go and check up on Su." Then she went over to where Su was playing with Kitsune. Once Motoko was out of ear shot Haruka said, "I want to know what you are going to do?" Keitaro smiled and said, "I would like to stay here because if I leave Shinobu would be upset and that isn't the only person would be upset with me." Haruka nodded her head and said, "What is with all the bags?" Keitaro smiled and said, "I went shopping." She smiled and said, "You picked something's up." Keitaro smiled at her and said, "Maybe." Haruka walked closer to him and said, "Something for the girl's?" Keitaro nodded his head slightly. Haruka smiled and said, "I will turn the music off for a moment so you can give them their surprises." Keitaro touched Haruka on the shoulder and said, "What is wrong?" Haruka looked at the girls and said, "We had some unwanted guest showed up here?" Keitaro ran his hand over his face and said, "Anyone hurt?" Haruka shook her head and said, "No." Keitaro let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Haruka walked over to the CD player and paused the music for a moment. Haruka said, "Sorry. But Keitaro want's to do something?" Keitaro smiled and said, "I know I have only begin here for about a couple of days so I got you all something." Keitaro reached into the bag and said, "For Shinobu." He gave Shinobu her present and she said, "Thanks." She open it and saw it was some new flying pans. She ran up to him and gave him a hug and said, "Thanks." Keitaro patted her head and said, "Don't worry about it. Naru." Keitaro removed Naru's present and said, "Please understand that it was hard to pick out for you because I don't know what you like." He gave Naru her present and Naru open it. She smiled and said, "Thanks." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Su." He removed Su present and without waiting for a moment Su took it out of his hand and ripped open the paper and saw it was some banana's. Su took one and ate it with a smile on her face. Keitaro removed Kitsune present and said, "Here?" Kitsune open her's and saw it was a bottle of Sake. Kitsune gave Keitaro a kiss on his cheek and said, "Thank you." Then she walked to the kitchen and brought back some glasses. Keitaro shook his head and said, "Motoko. Please understand that when I go shopping I would try to find something that would be perfect for the person." Then he removed her's and he gave it to her. Haruka watched as Keitaro gave Motoko her present then saw that Keitaro shook a bit. Motoko open it and said, "Very nice."

Keitaro smiled and said, "I am going over to the shop to get some rest. Please have some fun." Then he picked up the bag that held his thing and Haruka's present. Haruka saw that Keitaro wanted to spend sometime with her alone so she said, "Keitaro and I will be talking for a bit so please have fun." That is when she left. She saw that Keitaro was leaning up against the dorm and said, "Nice one." Haruka smiled and said, "We need to talk anyway's." Keitaro said, "Haruka. Sorry about being in the dumps but something isn't right here." Haruka put her arm around him and said, "Don't worry about it. Let us go over to the shop and talk." Keitaro put his arm around Haruka's waist and walked over to the tea shop. Haruka pulled him close to her. He smiled and said, "You don't know how much I miss you holding me like this." Haruka nodded her head and said, "Same here. We both know you were going gone for a day but it mean's a life time right?" Keitaro nodded his head. Then the shop came into view. Keitaro smiled and said, "I picked you something up also. I didn't want the girl's to see it because it is a personal thing. You understand right Haruka." Haruka giggled and said, "You mean that you picked something up for me?" Keitaro nodded his head then Haruka unlocked the door and walked in. Keitaro followed her in. Keitaro said, "I would like a cup of tea if you don't mind making some?" Haruka smiled and said, "I don't mind. We can talk about what you are going to do?"

Keitaro walked over to a table and sat down. Haruka walked to the kitchen and put a kettle on for them. Then she walked out and saw that Keitaro was leaning back in his chair. She smiled and said, "Where is my present?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Me." She shook her head and sat down next to him then said, "Cool." Keitaro reached into his bag and removed the photo he had taken. Then said, "I hope you like these." He pushed them over to Haruka. Haruka open up the envelope and removed what was inside. She smiled and said, "Nice." Then she looked at another one and said, "Keitaro. You didn't have to do something like this for me?" Keitaro put his arm around Haruka and said, "Ok. Then I will take them back." She moved them closer to her chest and said, "That isn't what I meant?" Keitaro smiled and said, "I was teasing you that is all." Haruka smiled and put her arm around him. Then said, "Keitaro. You like teasing me don't you." Keitaro rested his head against Haruka shoulder and said, "Who would tease you then?" Haruka put her head on top of his and said, "I don't know. But thanks for the present." Keitaro nodded his head. A couple of minutes later the kettle blow the steam out. Haruka got up and walked to the kitchen and unplugged the kettle. Then she brought it out and set it on the table.

Keitaro sighed and Haruka knew something was bugging him so she looked at him and saw that he wanted to find that person and ask them why. Haruka put her hand on him and said, "Don't think about it." Keitaro smiled and said, "Ok. You win." Haruka smiled and knew that Keitaro would argue with her over this but she knew he wouldn't win against her. She poured the water into his cup and then said, "What are you going to do?" Keitaro lifted his head and said, "Think." Haruka shook her head and said, "Don't think about it again." Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "Ok. I am going to get some sleep then train for a bit." Haruka sat down and poured some water into her cup. Then looked into the water. Keitaro got up and said, "Company." That is when there was a knock on the door. Keitaro walked over and open it.

Motoko saw that Keitaro was acting weird around her and the others but Haruka. Motoko looked around and saw that Shinobu was doing something up. So Motoko walked over to Shinobu and said, "What is wrong?" Shinobu looked at Motoko and said, "Doing something up for him as a 'thank you' for the present he got me." Motoko sat down and said, "You want him to stay here don't you." Shinobu nodded her head and said, "I want him to stay because he understands what I am feeling." Motoko nodded her head and said, "I know." That is when Naru sneaked out and walked over to the shop. Once there she knocked on the door and Keitaro open it. Keitaro looked at Naru and then said, "Haruka." Haruka came over and said, "What is up Naru." Keitaro picked up his cup and said, "I will be in my room if you need me." That is when Naru said, "Stop right there Keitaro." Keitaro stopped in his tracks and said, "Back off. I am not in the mood for you." Then he walked up the stairs. Haruka shook her head and said, "Sorry about that."

Keitaro closed the door behind him and said, "Fuck. Why do I have to be so fucking nice to her. It get's under my skin." That is when there was a knock on his door. Keitaro took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then walked over to his door and open it. On the other side was Haruka. Naru smiled and said, "Don't worry. What is bugging him?" Haruka said, "When that person came he wasn't here to protect us. He is blaming himself." Haruka knew what was truly bugging him. Naru said, "Tell him if he want's to talk I will listen." Haruka nodded her head and said, "Sure thing." Then Naru left. Once Naru was out of the shop Haruka locked up because Keitaro would like to be alone with her.

Haruka walked to his room and knocked on the door and open it. She saw that he wasn't in the mood to talk but when he saw who it was he let his outer defense lower for a moment. Haruka looked at him and said, "You want to talk?" Keitaro smiled at her and nodded his head. So he moved to one side and let her in. Once she was in his room she said, "What is wrong?" Keitaro closed the door and looked at Haruka. Haruka looked into his eyes and saw that he was upset about being too nice to the girls. Haruka walked up to him and touched him on the shoulder and said, "I know. Naru and the other's but Shinobu." Keitaro reached up and touched her hand. Haruka smiled and said, "Keitaro. How about you take a good long soak in a tub." Keitaro closed his eyes and said, "I don't know." Haruka put her arms around him and said, "How about this. We go down stairs and have a drink?" Keitaro nodded his head and smiled at her. So they walked out of his room and walked down stairs. Haruka walked into the back room and said, "You know I might act differently when I am drunk." Keitaro smiled and said, "I am use to it. When mom and dad come back from a party." Haruka came out with a bottle of Sake and a couple of cups. Keitaro shifted his sword and said, "I thought you didn't have any Sake here?" Haruka smiled at him and said, "I had this hidden away for something like this." Keitaro leaned back and said, "Haruka. How much do you trust me?" Haruka looked into his eyes and said, "I trust you with my life. Why?" Keitaro dropped his head and said, "I want to know that because I don't know what will happen when I drink so much."

Haruka smiled and said, "Good point." Keitaro put his arms behind his head and sighed. Haruka went over and sat down next to him and said, "It isn't the Sake." Keitaro looked at her and said, "I don't want to lose the trust you have in me. And I don't want anything bad to happen. You understand right. Whatever might happen tonight?" Haruka put her head on his shoulder and said, "I understand what you are talking about." Then she put her hand on his leg and then he put his hand on her's and said, "Ok. Let us start talking." Haruka open the bottle and poured a little into the cups.

Meanwhile over at the dorm Motoko was busy doing her training after the party was over. Or better let she left during the party. She walked to the balcony and looked out over the town when she said, "I don't know what I am going to do because something isn't right here." That is when she heard someone walking up the steps. She turned around and saw it was the rest of the girls. Shinobu said, "What you need is a good night sleep. We all need one." Naru smiled and said, "She has a point. When was the last time we all had a good night sleep." Kitsune said, "It was last month when we all had a good sleep. So how about we call it a night and turn in." Motoko shook her head and said, "I don't know." Su came over to her and said, "Motoko. What is bugging you?" All the girls moved closer to Motoko so they could hear what was bugging Motoko. Motoko took a few moments to get her thoughts in order and said, "I would like to fight against Keitaro again but something else is stopping me?" Naru put her hand on Motoko's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. Let us help you on your path." Motoko put her arms around the girls and said, "Thanks." Then they all shared a group hug. After the hug was over everyone went to bed. Once they put their heads on the pillows they were out like a light. Motoko was the last one to close her eyes and said, "Please be careful Keitaro." Then she closed her eyes.

I know this is long so please understand that I had a whole lot of idea's for this story. Also I would like to thank Spartan429 for being my co-author on my story. If anyone has any other ideas on what should happen please e-mail them to me.


	7. The Attack

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice if I might make a mistake and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking when it is in **bold** it mean upset about something.

When I put **888888,** it means a Flashback.

There is some swearing in this chapter

Chapter 4 The Attack

Keitaro and Haruka were thought about half of the bottle of Sake when Keitaro said, "Let us head to bed." Haruka giggled and said, "Ok. Please stay with me tonight?" Keitaro shook his head and said, "You are drunk and not thinking straight." Haruka shook her head and said, "You know you are right. Let us go to bed." Keitaro put his arm around Haruka and took her to her room. Once there he laid her down on the bed and she went to sleep. Keitaro smiled and walked out of her room and locked up for the night. He walked downstairs and locked up the doors and was about to lock the windows when 'it' showed up on his shoulder. Keitaro smiled and said, "Hi." 'It' smiled at him and said, "Question?" Keitaro said, "Wait until I am done here." 'It' nodded 'it's' head and said, "Ok." Keitaro walked over and locked the windows. Once that was done he walked into the kitchen to see what there was. Once there he saw a piece of meat in the fridge and removed it. 'It' smiled and said, "Thanks." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "I would like to know what will happen now?" 'It' ate the meat and then rubbed 'it's' head up against Keitaro's cheek which meant I don't know. Then he walked to his room and laid down on his futon that was there. 'It' laid down next to Keitaro and said, "See you in the morning." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Sure thing." That is when he closed his eyes and went to sleep. During the night Keitaro tossed and turned until he got up off his futon. He carefully walked out of his room and then walked to the roof.

Once he was on the roof he sat down on the lawn chair that was there and looked over the town. He sighed and said, "I would like to know what the day would hold for me in the morning because I would like to play out ahead." Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind him and he turned around. He saw it was Haruka. Haruka heard Keitaro tossing and turning in his bed room then she heard him getting up. She open her door and saw that Keitaro's door was open. Then she heard him on the roof. She listen for a moment and then walked up the stairs. She saw him turn around and look at her. She smiled and said, "Want to talk?" Keitaro turned his head and looked back over the town and said, "I was talking out loud that is all." Haruka walked up behind him and put her arms around him and said, "Please tell me what is wrong?" When Haruka put her arms around him he relaxed and said, "I am worried about tomorrow." Haruka rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Now where is the Keitaro that wouldn't worry about anything but what is right in front of him?" Keitaro reached up and touched her arms. Then said, "He is still here but the real problem is that I am going to have to fight against Motoko again but my personal quest is at the top of my list." Haruka smiled and kissed his cheek. Then said, "How about you sleep with me for the night?" Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Ok." Haruka nodded her head and took him by the arm and helped him up. He put his arm around Haruka's waist and said, "I don't know why but you can be pushy sometimes." Haruka put him in a headlock. Then said, "What is the magic word?" Keitaro knew she was trying to make him feel better so he said, "You are a queen and I am nothing." Haruka loosen her grip and said, "That wasn't what I am looking for." Then Keitaro flipped the tables on her and put her into a headlock. She smiled and said, "You win." Keitaro let go of her and then said, "Let us go to bed." Haruka nodded her head and both of them walked down the stairs.

Once they were done the stairs they walked to Haruka's room. Haruka lay down on her bed and then Keitaro said, "I will wait until you are in bed then I will turn off the lights then join you." Haruka nodded and said, "You can turn them off now." Keitaro turned the light off and then walked over to where Haruka's bed was. Once he reached her bed he carefully laid down on the bed. Haruka said, "You can lay under the cover's if you want?" Keitaro shook his head and said, "I might later but right now I will sleep on top of the covers." Haruka understood what he was talking about. It was midnight when Keitaro slipped under the covers and then he put his arm over Haruka then she said, "About time." She turned over and Keitaro saw that she was awake. She smiled at him and said, "I felt you moving around so I waited until you slip under the covers." Keitaro kissed Haruka's forehead telling her sorry. Then she said, "Don't worry about it. Get some rest." Keitaro nodded his head and went to sleep. Haruka smiled when he put his arm around Haruka and snugged closer to her. Then she went to sleep also. Morning came to everyone at the dorm and the shop.

The first one up was Motoko. Motoko walked to the balcony to do her morning training like she did everyday. Then the next one up was Shinobu to do up breakfast for everyone. Meanwhile over at the shop Keitaro woke up and saw that he was in Haruka's bed with her. Haruka rolled over and moaned. Keitaro was beat red so he carefully got out of her bed and walked to his room that is when he heard Haruka said, "Keitaro. I am sorry for not being there for you." Keitaro smiled and walked back over to her and touched her forehead then said, "Don't worry. You are forgiven." Then he walked out of her room. Keitaro leaned up against her door for a moment and tried to think on what had happen last night. He couldn't think what happen so he walked down stairs to get something to eat. As he walked he tired to remember what happen last night. As soon as he reached the bottom of the steps he looked around and sighed.

Haruka woke up 10 minutes later. She rolled over and touched the spot where Keitaro had slept last night but all she could feel was empty. She open her eyes and saw that Keitaro had gotten up and sneaked out of her room without waking her up. She tossed her covers off of her and then grabbed her housecoat because her PJ's were all messed up. Once she had her housecoat on she walked to the bathroom to do her business. That is when she heard the radio going downstairs. She smiled and said, "That must be Keitaro. But why did you turn the radio on?" Keitaro had walked to the kitchen to make something to eat because he was hungry. 10 minutes later he was done eating and then he turned on the radio to listen to what the weather would be like for the next couple of days. He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his tea. To wake him up some more. That is when he heard someone walking down the stairs. He smiled and said, "Morning." Haruka had finished up in the bath room and walked down the stairs to see Keitaro leaning back in a chair holding a cup in one hand and he said, "Morning." She walked up behind him and put her arms around him. Then said, "What is wrong. You left without telling me?" Keitaro tilted his head back and said, "I didn't want to wake you up." Then he saw that Haruka was wearing a housecoat. He smiled and then leaned back forward. Haruka giggled and said, "Had a nice view?" Keitaro started to blush. Haruka rubbed his head and said, "I am teasing you that is all." Keitaro reached up and touched her arms. Haruka knew it wasn't seeing her breasts but something else. She leaned closer to him and then kissed his cheek. He smiled and said, "I am happy to be here with you." Haruka nodded her head and said, "It is the same with me."

Keitaro got up off his chair and said, "I am going in for a shower. Everything is ready." Haruka smiled and said, "Ok. Can you wait for a few moments until I get dressed." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Go on ahead." She kissed his cheek once more and walked back to her room. Keitaro walked behind the counter and started to set the cups out for the day. As he worked the weather came on and it was going to be cloudy for the rest of the week. Keitaro shook his head because it meant he wouldn't be happy. He would be down in the dumps like crazy. So he put it out of his mind for the time being and went back to work. Meanwhile over at the dorm everyone else had woken up and they got dressed. Shinobu had did up breakfast for everyone and some extra for Keitaro and Haruka. Kitsune came in and said, "What is wrong?" Shinobu turned her head and said, "Nothing is wrong?" Kitsune walked up behind Shinobu and put a hand on her shoulder. Then Shinobu said, "I am worried about Keitaro. When he came back he hasn't being himself. I would like to know what is bugging him?" Kitsune smiled and said, "You want him to come to you and talk." Shinobu went back doing up breakfast and then said, "Yes." Kitsune understood what was going on with Shinobu. When he took her into town something must of happen for her to trust him this much. So Kitsune left Shinobu alone and walked out to the dinning hall. Su looked at her and Kitsune shook her head. Naru sighed and went back reading a book. Shinobu brought out everyone's meal then went back to the kitchen to put Keitaro's and Haruka's on a plate. Then Motoko sighed. Everyone looked at her and Naru said, "What is wrong?" Motoko shook her head and said, "Tired." Then Shinobu came out of the kitchen holding two plates. She smiled and said, "I am going to take these over to Haruka and Keitaro." Naru turned the page and said, "I don't care." That is when Motoko said, "How about you drop the act because she is taking care of him because he needs it more then anyone here at the dorm." Naru shook her head. Then started to eat her meal. Motoko got up and said, "I will join you." Shinobu nodded her head.

Haruka had walked back down the stairs in about 5 minutes. Keitaro lifted his head and said, "Ok. The cups are out and they are ready." Haruka looked at him and said, "What is wrong?" Keitaro looked at her and said, "It will be cloudy for the rest of the week so I am going to be in the dumps until it passes." Haruka smiled and said, "Ok. Go and take your shower." Keitaro put his arm around Haruka and said, "Thanks." Then he gentle slapped her butt. She thrown a punch but he ducked it and said, "Gotcha." Haruka smiled and said, "I will get you later." They both knew it was a empty threat. So he walked upstairs to take a shower because he needed one. But before he went to the bath room he grabbed his sword from his room. Once there he saw 'it' was awake. Keitaro smiled and said, "Wake up." 'It' rolled over onto 'it's' back and said, "I am waking up my way?" Keitaro looked around and then ripped the pillow from under 'it' and said, "Come on. You can sleep all day." 'It' groaned and said, "Ok. I am up." Keitaro picked up his sword and walked to the bathroom. Once there he removed his PJ's and then put a towel around his lower part of his body then got the water going. 'It' came in and said, "I was having a good dream." Keitaro smiled and said, "That what happens when you don't wake up when I tell you." 'It' grinned and said, "Like the time Haruka had to get you out of bed?" Keitaro shook his head and said, "She was only doing that because I was going to be late for the party." Then Keitaro checked the water temper and said, "Perfect." Then he removed his towel and set his sword up against the wall. Once he was in the shower he said, "I am going to have to stay inside for about 30 minutes everyday until it passes." Then Keitaro put his head under the water and let it run off of him for a moment. As the water run off of him he went back to when he was younger.

**8888888888888Flashback8888888888888**

Keitaro was walking thought the inn. It had being a year when she had left him. He had let his hair grow and now it was past his shoulder blades. Almost everyday he would have to comb it. When Haruka came in and said, "Keitaro. Can we talk." Keitaro had finished combing his hair and said, "What is up." Then he flipped his hair over his shoulder and Haruka walked up to him. Then said, "We need to talk about your pain." She started to fix his hair. Then he said, "I am not happy. Tomorrow will be one year when she had left here. And I haven't changed from that day." Haruka giggled and said, "From what I could tell. You have changed. You are not a crybaby anymore you are a man." Keitaro closed his eyes because it was true. He wasn't a crybaby anymore. He had grown up from that day. Haruka had finished doing up his hair and said, "There." Keitaro open his eyes and said, "Haruka. Please tell me that I am on the right path?" Haruka took a step back and said, "I am not the one you should be asking. You must find out on your own." Keitaro flipped his hair back over his shoulder and said, "I understand Haruka. Thank you." Haruka nodded her head and left him alone. Once Haruka had walked out of his room she said, "Well?" Grandam Hina smiled and said, "He needs to go into town sometime and walk around with someone he trusts." Haruka nodded her head.

**8888888888888End of Flashback8888888888888**

Keitaro came out of the shower and then started to dy off. Then he shook his long hair and the water drop's hit 'it' on the head. And 'it' said, "I was napping?" Keitaro rolled his eyes and 'it' saw something was wrong. Keitaro picked up his comb and started to comb his hair. During his combing he stopped and looked at himself. He then put his comb down then walked to his room to get changed. As Keitaro walked his thoughts went back to when he was younger. Once he reached his room he looked around and then sighed. He got dressed then went back to the washroom to grab his sword. He placed it on his hip and said, "Well. Better get downstairs and work."

Meanwhile Motoko and Shinobu were walking over to the tea shop when Motoko stopped. She looked around and saw someone standing in front of them. They lifted their head and she saw it was Keitaro. But something was different with him. Shinobu saw that Motoko had stopped so she put her hand on Motoko's arm and said, "What is wrong?" Motoko shook her head and said, "It isn't nothing. Let us get going." When Motoko looked at the same spot he wasn't there. The shop came into view when Motoko saw someone on the roof of the shop. She looked carefully and saw it was Keitaro. Keitaro had walked down the stair when Haruka looked at him and said, "You want me to fix your hair for you?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Please." Haruka nodded her head and went to work. After 5 minutes she was done. Keitaro smiled and said, "I will be on the roof if you need me?" Haruka nodded her head and Keitaro walked to the stairs leading to the roof. Once he was on the roof he got into his stance and start to work his body. During his training he felt something come over him. He stopped and looked around. He looked towards the dorm and saw that Shinobu and Motoko were coming over. Keitaro waved to them but then he saw something in Motoko's eyes. Then he touched his heart. He run to the stairs and said, "Haruka." Haruka looked at him and said, "What?" That is when there was a knock on the shop door. Keitaro knew something was up but he couldn't place it. Haruka walked to the door and open it. She smiled and said, "Hi there." Shinobu nodded her head and said, "Hi. I did some food up for you two." Motoko didn't removed her eyes from Keitaro's and in turn he did the same to her. Haruka saw that Motoko was looking at Keitaro she looked over her shoulder and saw that he was doing the same. Haruka said, "Please come in." Motoko nodded her head without braking eye contact with Keitaro. Once Shinobu and Motoko was in. Haruka closed the door. Which broke Motoko and Keitaro out of their eye contact. Keitaro said, "Please seat." Then he touched his heart for the second time today. Motoko said, "I would like to know something Keitaro." Keitaro looked at her and said, "Sometimes a question has two answer's to it." Haruka shook her head. Then Keitaro reached for his weapon and then said, "Motoko. Please understand that I will answer your question's after this fight." He pushed pasted everyone and went outside. Once he got outside he closed his eyes and focused on where he felt the energy.

That is when he was attacked. He dodged it and said, "Who are you." Then he heard laughing coming from behind him. Keitaro open his eyes and removed his sword. Then he was attacked again. Keitaro blocked the attack and said, "Why?" Whatever it was it backed off and said, "I am here to kill you." Keitaro dropped his arms and said, "I will not fight against you." Meanwhile Haruka was watching the fight when she saw Keitaro lower his arms. She then knew he was going to be attacking shortly. Haruka shook her head and said, "You two better stand back." But it was too late. Keitaro turned around and then attacked. Motoko's jaw dropped when Keitaro attacked. Keitaro had the location of his enemy and then attack. It was surprised but it was too late for it to block Keitaro's attack. Keitaro cut it on it's side and he said, "Haruka. Dorm NOW." Haruka watched the battle then she heard Keitaro said, "Haruka. Dorm NOW." Haruka understood and said, "Ok. Listen up. When I tell you to run you run without looking back." Motoko shook her head and said, "I will not leave him alone to fight." Haruka slapped Motoko across her face and said, "You can't fight against what he is fighting. You would be in danger and the only place we are safe is over at the dorm." Shinobu said, "I want to be somewhere I will not be in danger." Motoko nodded her head and said, "Ok." That is when Keitaro was pushed back from his attacker. Haruka saw that Keitaro was about to hold them off for the few seconds that they would need. Haruka said, "Get ready. When Keitaro is in contact with them." But Shinobu run out. Keitaro saw that Shinobu was running. That is when his attacker said, "Looks like she will be first." Keitaro didn't know what to do that is when his enemy went after Shinobu. Keitaro run to block the attack. Shinobu was running towards the Dorm when her path was blocked by someone. She looked at them and screamed. They raised their weapon to attack her that is when she was pushed out of the road. But it was too late. Keitaro pushed Shinobu out of the road. That is when Keitaro felt something sticking out of him. He looked down at Shinobu and said, "You alright?" Shinobu was laying face down when she heard someone talking to her. She rolled over and saw that Keitaro was over her.

She nodded her head and said, "Thanks to you." Then she saw the pain on his face. She reached out and touched his cheek. Then the person removed their weapon from Keitaro's back and said, "That was stupid. To protect someone weaker then you are." Keitaro pushed himself up and said, "I am doing it because I am." Then he put his hand over the wound. Motoko felt something inside of her so she came running out and said, "Rock Splitting technique." Then the person jumped out of the road. Then they left. Haruka came over and said, "You alright Keitaro?" Keitaro fell face first onto the ground. Shinobu crawled over to him and turned him over then saw the damage. Haruka slowly picked him up and said, "We have to get him to the hospital on the double." That is when Naru, Su, and Kitsune came running out. That is when they saw the damage. Kitsune came over and said, "What happen?" Keitaro coughed and brought up some blood. Then said, "Looks like I will not find her." Then he blacked out. Kitsune said, "I will go and get your van for you." Haruka nodded and said, "The keys are in the back room." Shinobu started to cry so Naru came over and said, "Don't cry." Shinobu looked at her and said, "I will cry if I want. He protected me." Motoko shook her head and said, "Don't worry. He will be fine I hope." A couple of minutes later Kitusne pulled the van into the parking lot and Haruka put Keitaro in the backseat. Shinobu climbed in and sat down next to him. She grabbed a towel that was in the van and put it under his back and then put one over this top wound.

Kitsune drove the van while Haruka was riding in the back with Shinobu. Motoko stayed behind because she didn't want to be there until she got a hold of herself. Naru and Su moved closer to Motoko and then put their arms around her. Motoko put her arms around the other two and held them close. Then they walked inside. Motoko picked up the cordless phone to answer it if there was any news about Keitaro. Su walked over to a chair and said, "I hope he is all right. I want to play with him again." Naru sat down in another chair and said, "I want to know. If he will come back now." Motoko shook her head and lay down. Then rested the phone on her stomach. An hour later Kitsune, Haruka, and Shinobu came back. Motoko sat up and saw that Shinobu was upset so Haruka said, "There is no news about him. The doctor told us to come back here and wait for the phone call." Motoko got up and said, "I will be in my room." Haruka grabbed Motoko by the arm and said, "Please stay here with us. We all need to talk about this." Motoko nodded her head and said, "I know. Please understand that I am more worried about him." Haruka put her arm around her and held her close to her. Then everyone joined in with her. It was night time when everyone fell asleep in the lobby. They didn't want to go to bed because they need to be close to one another. But Shinobu walked to her room when everyone was fast asleep. She sat down on her bed with the teddy bear he picked up for her. She held it close to her body and said, "Thank you for protecting me." Then she got up and walked back down the stairs to see Haruka still awake. Shinobu walked over to her and said, "What is wrong." Haruka turned her head and said, "I am worried about him. When he blacked out I thought I lost him." Shinobu put her hand on Haruka's shoulder. Then Haruka reached up and touched Shinobu's hand telling her thanks. Morning came and everyone woke up. Shinobu walked to the Kitchen to do up breakfast for everyone. As everyone started to come in they saw that Shinobu was working slower then normal. Haruka walked in and said, "Let me help." Shinobu nodded her head and said, "Sure thing." So both of them worked together as a group. In about 10 minutes the food was ready. Haruka brought it all out and said, "Please eat up."

Everyone looked to the empty chair that was there. Haruka put a plate there until she said, "Sorry. I am use to him walking in and sitting down when this place was a inn." Then they eat their meal and didn't say anything for the longest time. It was about 10:00 when the phone rang. Haruka answered it and said, "Hello." After a few minutes of talking she said, "I understand. We will be there shortly." Then she hang up and said, "Keitaro has woken up but he wants us there with him." Shinobu dropped down and said, "He is alive." Haruka nodded and said, "But there is something more wrong."

Everyone looked at her and Naru said, "What is wrong?" Haruka shook her head and said, "I will tell you at the hospital." So they got changed and then loaded into Haruka's van. As Haruka drive to the Hospital Haruka wiped a couple of tears from her face. In about 20 minutes they arrived at the hospital. Haruka said, "Please understand that Keitaro might be in pain." Everyone nodded and they all walked in. Haruka walked to the counter and said, "Hello. I have gotten a call from the doctor that Keitaro Urashima is awake." The nurse nodded her head and buzzed the doctor to report to the front. After 5 minutes the doctor showed up and said, "Welcome. I will tell you what had happen during the night." Shinobu walked up to him and said, "I don't care about that. I would like to see him right now."

Meanwhile Keitaro could feel he was being worked on but other then that he couldn't feel anything else. As he fought to stay alive he saw her standing next to him holding his hand and telling him not to give up. He finally open his eyes and said, "Where am I?" That is when a nurse came into his room. She saw that he was awake and said, "How are you feeling?" Keitaro turned his head and said, "I don't know." She did a check of him and then went to get the doctor. As soon as the doctor came in Keitaro said, "I would like to know where my sword is?" The Doctor said, "Don't worry. It is here with you. You didn't let go of it. Until we were done with repair's to your body." Keitaro tried to get up but he couldn't. The doctor smiled and said, "Please take it easy. You took a good shot in the back." Keitaro nodded and said, "Please call Haruka Urashima. She will be happy to hear that I am up." The doctor nodded his head and said, "Please rest now." Keitaro nodded his head and closed his eyes. As he rested a nurse came over and checked him out. Keitaro open his eyes and said, "Hi." The nurse jumped back and she said, "Sorry." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "It is my fault. I need a drink if you don't mind helping me." She nodded and brought the cup to his lips alone with a straw sticking out of it. He took a good long sip. Then the nurse said, "I will be going now." Keitaro nodded his head and then went back to sleep. It was about 10:30 when he woke up again.

Keitaro blinked his eyes for a moment and then sighed. Then his door open and someone walked in. He turned his head and looked at the door. Haruka looked at him and said, "You better take us to him or you better be nice to her." He gulped and said, "I will take you to him right now." Shinobu stepped back. Then the Doctor lead them to the room Keitaro was in. As he open the door Keitaro turned his head and said, "Hi." Haruka walked in and said, "How are you feeling." Keitaro smiled at her. She walked up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. Then said, "There are some people here to see you." That is when the girls came in. Keitaro smiled and said, "Don't stand at the door way come on in." Shinobu walked up to him and said, "Hi Senpai." Keitaro blushed and said, "Thanks. I needed to hear that from you. What is wrong?" Shinobu was staring to cry. Then said, "I thought I lost you." Keitaro smiled and said, "I am stronger then this." That is when the doctor said, "Haruka. Can we talk for a moment." She nodded her head and said, "I will be right back." Keitaro nodded his head. The girls came over and sat next to him or stood. Keitaro could tell that they were scared. So he said, "Don't worry. I will be fine." Motoko turned around and then Kitsune walked up to her and said, "Are you crying Motoko." Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "Kitsune. Please leave her alone." Kitsune walked away from Motoko and then sat down next to Keitaro. He smiled and said, "How did everyone sleep?" Shinobu touched his hand and said, "We all slept in the lobby." That is when Haruka came back in.

Haruka and the doctor were outside Keitaro's room. The doctor looked at his sheets and said, "Well. The bad news is that he might not walk again. Can you please tell me how it happen." Haruka leaded up against the wall and said, "He was in a fight and then he put his body over the young girl. One moment he was fine and the next he had a sword in his back." The Doctor shook his head and said, "Ok." Then he shook his head and Haruka said, "I would like to know if you can do anything." He looked at her and said, "I don't know. I haven't had a case like this before." Haruka shook her head and said, "Is there anyone who could help him?" The doctor tapped his chin and said, "There is one person but I don't know if they would work on someone this young?" Haruka said, "He is 21 years old. So we should ask him about this with him." The doctor nodded his head and said, "That sounds like a good idea." So they walked in and saw that the girls were close to Keitaro. Keitaro looked at Haruka and said, "Can we talk in private for a few minutes?" Motoko looked at him and said, "Please get well soon." Keitaro smiled and said, "Please stay around. After this talk with Haruka. I would like to talk to you if you don't mind." Motoko walked up to him and said, "I would like that very much." Then she walked out of the room. Keitaro smiled and saw that the others girls were leaving also. Once they left Keitaro looked at Haruka and said, "What is wrong?"

Haruka sat down next to him and looked at him in the eyes. Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Haruka. I am going thought it but I want you to make the call afterwards alright." She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Ok." That is when Keitaro screamed at the top of his lungs. Haruka looked at the Doctor and said, "Get the girls back in here now." But he didn't move. Meanwhile Motoko was waiting in lounge when she heard an alarm going off. She got up and said, "Keitaro." That is when the girls started to run Keitaro's room. As they run they pushed the nurses past and went into his room. The nurses tried to get close to him but Haruka told them to back off. Motoko walked up to him and said, "Keitaro. We are all here." That is when his screaming ended. Motoko reached out and took hold of his hand and said, "Let us hold his hand all together." So that is what the girl's did. As the girls held onto his hand. Haruka said, "Keitaro. Let us help you." A nurse walked up to them and that is when Keitaro growled at them. So they backed off. 5 minutes later the girls let go of Keitaro's hand. Keitaro open his eyes and said, "Thank you girls." The girls nodded their head and Keitaro pushed himself up and said, "I would need a couple of months of bed rest." Haruka saw that Keitaro was about 50 but that didn't mean anything with him. She said, "How are you feeling Keitaro?" Keitaro smiled and said, "I feel like shit." Haruka shook her head and said, "You are fine." The doctor came over and said, "Can I please check you out?" Keitaro nodded his head and the Doctor walked up to him. Keitaro started to hum because he bored. The Doctor said, "I can't believe you are fully healed but how?"

Keitaro looked at him and said, "My friends helped me." That is when Motoko put her arms around him and said, "I don't want to lose you again." Keitaro put his arms around Motoko. Then said, "Don't worry about it. I don't want to lose you also." That is when Motoko lifted her head and saw that he meant that. Keitaro lifted his hand and wiped the tears from her eyes for her. She smiled and said, "What would you like to do?" Keitaro looked at everyone and said, "I want to rest but I can't because that person would attack again. And this time I will kill them." Then Keitaro closed his eyes. Shinobu said, "If I didn't run out then you wouldn't be here right now." Keitaro looked at Shinobu and said, "It wouldn't make any difference he would grab one of you then I would be here any ways. So don't blame yourself." Shinobu looked at him and then put her arms around him. He started to rub her back and said, "Don't worry. You will be safe now." Then everyone joined in hugging him. The doctor and the nurses left them alone. Haruka touched him on the arm and said, "You did the stupid's thing. But nice work." Keitaro nodded his head. That is when Motoko moved away from him and said, "When you get out would you like to continue the fight between us?" Keitaro nodded and said, "You still have to lose against me." Then he started to laugh which open up his wound again. He touched his wound and said, "Note to self. No more laughing." That is when Shinobu moved the blanket from chest and saw that he was bleeding again. Shinobu shook her head and said, "You open your wound's again." Keitaro leaned back and said, "I know. Can someone please get the doctor." Kitsune walked out and saw a doctor nearby so she walked up to him and said, "We have some problem's." He looked at her and said, "What happen." Kitsune said, "Keitaro Urashima had open his wound's again." The Doctor came in and said, "I heard that you open your wound's again." Then he saw the red spot on Keitaro's chest. He said, "Please let me have a look." Keitaro shifted his body down and lay down on his back. The Doctor started to check him out and then a moment later said, "You will not going to be moving your body for a bit again." Haruka looked at Keitaro and said, "That is an order."

Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "I know the rules. Can you please knock it off Aunt Haruka." Haruka smiled and said, "At least you haven't lost your sense of humor." Motoko walked up to him and said, "Would you like to do." Keitaro looked around and then saw his sword on a nearby bed. Motoko followed his eyes and said, "I will bring it over to you." Keitaro shook his head and said, "I don't want you hurting your hand so please let Haruka move it over to me." Motoko rested a hand on his arm and said, "I understand. Your sword would only accept a few people right." Keitaro nodded his head. Haruka walked over and brought it over to him. Keitaro smiled and said, "Thanks Haruka." Haruka nodded her head and said, "No problem." Keitaro reached out and touched it. Kitsune looked at it and said, "I haven't seen you without it all the time you have being at the dorm why is that?" Keitaro closed his eyes and said, "It is like a part of my body. When I go in for a shower it is close to me." Shinobu smiled and said, "You know when you get out we should do something special for you." Keitaro open his eyes and looked at her. Then said, "Sure but nothing big." Su sat down on the foot end of his bed and said, "I would like to run some tests sometime." Everyone looked at her and Naru said, "He might not be able do to test with you." That is when Su grinned. Haruka said, "Don't think about going thought his things because I will not let you." Keitaro reached out and touched her arm. Haruka relaxed to his touch. Motoko said, "I want to know something?" Keitaro looked at Motoko and said, "You want to know why Haruka stopped right?" Motoko nodded her head and said, "Yes." Keitaro pulled Haruka closer to him which Haruka understood. She sat down on his bed next to him. Keitaro sighed and said, "When I was first born. Haruka was there when I was crying. So I am returning the favor to her." Keitaro hoped that Motoko wouldn't ask anymore questions. Motoko smiled and said, "You know I understand fully. Me and my sister share something like that." Keitaro removed his hand from Haruka's arm and said, "Thanks for understanding." Then a doctor came in and said, "I am sorry. But he needs rest now. You may come back later on today if you want." Haruka looked at Keitaro and then he looked at her. The girls watched them then Haruka said, "Ok. Let us get going." Kitsune said, "I didn't hear you two say anything." Keitaro smiled and said, "It is nothing special. I will see you girls later on today." They all nodded and gave him hugs and kisses. Keitaro returned kisses and huggs back to them. The last one was to leave was Haruka and Motoko.

Haruka rest a hand on his arm and Keitaro touched her hand. Then Haruka looked at Motoko and said, "I will meet you at the van alright." Motoko nodded her head and Haruka walked out. Motoko sat down next to him and said, "Keitaro." Keitaro turned to look at Motoko and said, "What is wrong." Motoko dropped her head and didn't say anything. Keitaro reached out and touched her arm. Motoko lifted her head and said, "Keitaro. When you were hit I lost control over my body." Keitaro smiled and said, "You are acting out of your instinct to protect everyone. So I am grateful for that." That is when Motoko started to cry. Keitaro reached up and touched her cheek and said, "Give me a hug." Motoko looked at him and nodded her head. So she leaned down and put her arms around him and he put his arms around her.

Meanwhile everyone was waiting for Motoko to show up. Haruka had walked away from the Hospital and then lighted a cigarette. So the girls came over and joined her over there. Shinobu put her hand under her armpits and sighed. Kitusne put her arm around Shinobu and said, "Don't worry." Shinobu nodded her head and said, "I know. But I am worried about him when he got hit and it is still with me." Haruka smiled and said, "Don't worry. When he was training he would be hurt like this and in a few days he was back on his feet. But he open his wounds so many times they tired to his bed." That is when Motoko showed up.

Keitaro said, "Please keep on training I for one would like to fight against you again." Motoko lifted her head and said, "Sure thing." Then Keitaro kissed her forehead and she left him alone. As she walked she touched her heart and said, "I feel like I know him from my past but when and where?" She walked outside and saw that the girls were over away from the hospital. So she walked up to them and said, "Ok. Let us get going." So they all nodded their heads when Haruka touched her heart. Then they walked back to the van and loaded in. Haruka started the van and pulled out of the Hospital parking lot and headed back to the dorm. Once they reached the dorm they got out and walked inside. Motoko walked to the balcony to do some training. The only way she could think was training. Everyone went back doing their jobs. Haruka walked back over to the shop and went to work for the day. Shinobu did up food for everyone. Naru was watching tv with Kitsune. Su went to her room and started to build something but she stopped half-way thought it because she couldn't focus on it. So she walked down stairs and that is when Kitsune said, "Come on Su. Please join us." So Su joined them on the couch. Shinobu stopped half way thought doing up their meal's and started to cry. That is when Haruka walked in.

Haruka couldn't focus on her work so she put a note on the door telling everyone that she is sorry for closing up early and she will be open tomorrow if she is up to it. Haruka walked over to the Dorm to visit with the girl's. She didn't want to walk in the front door because she hadn't gotting her thought do up the way she wanted. So she walked to the side door that was leading into the dinning hall when she heard someone crying. Haruka knew it had to be Shinobu. So Haruka walked to the kitchen to see Shinobu holding her arms around her. Haruka walked up behind her and said, "Shinobu." Shinobu turned around and said, "Haruka." That is when Shinobu ran up to her and wrapped her arms around Haruka. Haruka put her arms around the young girl and said, "Let it all out." Shinobu let all her tears come out that she didn't want to come forward. Haruka smiled and said, "You want me to stay with you." Shinobu nodded her head and said, "Sure. Can we talk?" Haruka smiled and said, "Sure. How about we all talk?" Shinobu lifted her head and smiled at Haruka. Then said, "Ok." So Haruka and Shinobu walked out to the lobby and saw that Kitsune, Naru, and Su were there but no Motoko. Meanwhile Motoko was training like she never trained before until she stopped and looked at her hands. She let out a sigh and said, "Why do I feel like I know you from some where." Motoko closed her eyes and thought about it. That is when she saw him standing in front of her. She walked up to him and said, "Keitaro." Keitaro turned around and that is when Motoko saw the bruises on his face and then he smiled at her.

That is when his face turned into pain then he looked down and saw that something was sticking out of him. Motoko saw that Keitaro was in pain so she ran up to him and said, "Keitaro." Keitaro fell down to his knees and that is when he said, "Motoko." Then he blacked out. Motoko woke up and saw that her hands were shaking. Motoko held her sword but she couldn't. So she walked down the stairs to talk to Haruka. As she walked she couldn't shake Keitaro's look when he saw something sticking out of him. Once she reached down stairs she was Haruka, Shinobu, Naru, Su, and Kitsune there talking. Haruka looked at the girls and said, "Can we talk for a moment?" Naru turned off the tv and said, "Sure. I wanted to talk about him anyways." So Haruka and Shinobu sat down. They were quiet for a moment when Kitsune broke the silence. She said, "Keitaro put his life on the line for Shinobu. Which took guts to do." Shinobu dropped her head and said, "I didn't know what came over me." That is when she started to cry again. Kitsune went over to her and said, "Let it all out. Don't worry." Shinobu put her arms around Kitsune and cried. Then Haruka leaned back and started to cry because she almost lost her best friend. Naru and Su went over to her and gave her a hug. After a couple of minutes of crying Haruka said, "We should take turns going and seeing him." Shinobu lifted her head and said, "That sounds like a good idea. But sometime we should all go." That is when Motoko walked down the stairs. Everyone turned to look at her and Naru said, "Come on Motoko sit and talk with us."

Motoko shook her head and said, "I will after I talk to Haruka for a moment in private." Haruka stood up and said, "What is wrong?" That is when she was Motoko's hand shaking. Then she understood. Haruka said, "What happen." Motoko walked over to the dinning hall and then sighed. She sat down and said, "I was training to get my thoughts under control. I closed my eyes and then I saw him with some bruises on his cheek and then he was stabbed thought the back. He fell down to his knees and said my name then he blacked out. When I woke I saw that my hands were shaking." Haruka sat down and said, "If it came from anyone else I would be tricking me then looked at them but when it came from you." Haruka closed her hand into a fist and said, "I should of seen it coming." Motoko walked up to Haruka and said, "What are you talking about." Haruka dropped her head and said, "I knew something wasn't right but I didn't know until I saw him attacking." That is when there was a knock on the front door. Kitsune walked up to it and open it. On the other side was a male. Kitsune looked at him and said, "I am sorry but this is a girl's dorm." The male said, "I know. I would like to talk to Haruka Urashima please." That is when Haruka came out of the dinning hall and said, "Hi." He smiled and said, "Hi. May I come in?" Haruka nodded and said, "Please." Kitusne moved to one side and let the male in. Once he was in Motoko looked at him and said, "You are his master aren't you?" Everyone but Haruka was shocked to hear that. Then Keitaro's master said, "Please call me Matt. Yes I am his master." Motoko walked up to Matt and then said, "What are you doing here?" Haruka was about to say something when Matt shook his head and said, "I came here to see him because I heard what happen when it was over. I tried to get here as soon as I can." Haruka then felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and said, "Please come and have a seat." Naru looked at Matt and said, "I don't trust you." Haruka walked up to Naru and said, "Please be nice to him." Matt shook his head and said, "Haruka. It is alright. I understand where she is coming from." Shinobu walked up to Matt and said, "You taught him to fight." Matt bend down so he was at Shinobu's level and said, "Yes. You were the first one he meet here right." Shinobu nodded her head and started to cry. That is when Matt took hold of Shinobu and hugged her. Motoko was about to attack when she saw that he didn't mean any harm to Shinobu.

Haruka smiled and said, "When did you find out about him being attacked." Matt still holding on to Shinobu said, "I was at a meeting when I got a call saying that he was in the hospital so I dropped what I was doing and came here." Haruka smiled and said, "He would be happy to know that you came to see him. Who called you if you don't mind me asking?" Matt smiled and said, "I don't know. They didn't give a name. They told me that he was in the hospital." Haruka run her fingers though her hair. That is when the phone rang and Haruka picked it up. She said, "Hello." That is when her mouth dropped open. She closed it and said, "Ok. We will be there right away." Then she hung-up.

Keitaro was trying to rest but his body wouldn't let him. That is when something went wrong. His wound's started to open up and he pushed the call button but it was too late he blacked out. That is when a nurse close to his room heard the alarm going off so she came in and saw that Keitaro flat lined. She started CPR on Keitaro. That is when more nurses and a doctor came in. Once of the nurses brought in a crash cart. They open Keitaro's shirt and then started to work. After about 45 minutes Keitaro finally got a heart beat again. The doctor let out his breath he didn't know he was holding and said, "Ok. Please call Haruka Urashima. Please tell her to come here right now." That is when a nurse ran to the front desk and told them to call her. They called her and they told her to come to the hospital right away. Then said, "Ok." Then they hung up. A nurse was waiting for Haruka Urashima to show up. 10 minutes later Haruka showed up. She parked the van and said, "Keitaro." She didn't say anything else. Matt understood and said, "Let us go and see him." They all nodded when someone said, "Master." They turned and saw a female walking up to them. She smiled and said, "I was working when I felt something wrong with the air so I came here." Matt smiled and said, "Please join us if you girl's don't mine." Shinobu smiled and said, "I don't mind. What is your name if you don't mind asking." The female smiled and said, "My name is Lynn. Nice to meet all of you." Shinobu nodded and said, "Same here." So they walked inside when a nurse came up to Haruka and said, "I have some bad news." That is when Motoko touched her heart and said, "Can we please seen him?"

The nurse nodded her head and said, "Please follow me. I will tell you what had happen." Shinobu shook her head and said, "Please wait until we get to his room." The nurse nodded her head. So the nurse lead them to Keitaro's room. Once there everyone took a moment to get a hold of themself's before entering. But Haruka walked in and saw that a breathing machine helping him breath. She walked up to him and touched his arm. Keitaro open his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. That is when Matt walked in. Keitaro tried to sit up but Matt shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Ok." Matt walked over to him and said, "What happen?" Keitaro lifted his arm and ran it thought his hair the best he could and said, "I don't know. One moment I was fine but the next I am looking at you." That is when the girls came in along with Lynn. Keitaro smiled and said, "Hello." Motoko walked up to him and said, "Keitaro." Keitaro reached out and took her hold of her hand. She smiled and said, "I was worried about you." Keitaro flashed her a smile that meant he understood what she was feeling. She smiled back at him that is when Lynn came over and said, "So you are here." Keitaro smiled and said, "I am sorry. But we can't fight." Everyone looked at Lynn and Naru said, "What are you two talking about?" Keitaro smiled and said, "We meet when I went shopping. She is also a student. Promise to fight against each other sometime and I can't keep it now." Haruka put her hand on his arm and said, "I understand." Lynn smiled and said, "So this must be your aunt." Keitaro started to blush and said, "Yes. The one I took the photo's for." That is when all the girls turned to look at him and that is when Kitsune said, "What photo's?" Keitaro grinned and said, "When I went to pick up your presents I took some photo's of myself for Haruka. And 'no' they are not naked ones." Haruka removed a photo and said, "Here is one of them." All the girls came over but Motoko. She moved closer to Keitaro and sat down next to him.

Keitaro tilted his head to one side and looked at her. He reached out and took hold of her hand. She smiled and held his hand. Lynn smiled and said, "You are worried about him aren't you." Motoko smiled and said, "Yes. He was the only male that I would fight against. Even if he is weaker then me." Keitaro flashed her a smile and said, "Look who is talking. I could win the fight if I wanted too." Lynn walked up to both of them and said, "Can I please come and visit you sometime." Motoko smiled and said, "I would like that. And besides I would like to have someone there that I can talk with about Keitaro." Lynn nodded her head and said, "Ya. Not as bad as what he did during the meeting." When she said 'meeting' she looked at Matt and said, "It is ok. Unless it is a private meeting you can talk about the meeting but not a private." She smiled and said, "Thanks." Then she turned back to look at Motoko, "He was leaning up against the back wall during the whole meeting until he was called to the front. He wasn't in the mood for some reason. When someone entered he reached for his weapon but then I saw his mouth moving as he was talking to someone. Then he settled back down." Keitaro rolled his eyes and Motoko said, "Is it true?" Looking at Keitaro. He smiled and said, "Ya. I didn't meant too." Motoko tighten her hand around his and it meant a whole lot to him. When a doctor came in and said, "I would like to tell you what happen." Everyone turned to look at him and Keitaro said, "Please tell us what had happen." The doctor shook his head and said, "I would like to talk to you and your 'Aunt' alone." Keitaro shook his head and said, "Everyone here is my friends and family." The doctor sighed and said, "You are sure about this?" Keitaro nodded and said, "I would like them to know this because there are no others I would like to heard this." He sighed again and said, "Ok. After you girls left Keitaro was sleeping when I came in to check up on him and that is when something happen." Keitaro felt Motoko's hand started to shake so he held onto her hand telling her that he was there.

Motoko looked at him and smiled at him. Keitaro smiled back at her and said, "Don't worry. Let me worry about this alright?" As the doctor told what happen Keitaro and Motoko weren't listen because they were talking to each other. Motoko moved closer to him and said, "I know you can take care of yourself but I wanted to be close to you no matter what." That is when the doctor reached the end. Matt reached for his weapon and rested his hand on it. Haruka tapped her chin in thought. Shinobu turned around and sat down next to Keitaro. Keitaro took hold of Shinobu's hand and said, "Don't worry." Naru, Kitsune, and Su were trying to hold back their tears. Lynn on the other hand touched the mark on her shoulder for support. The doctor quietly left everyone alone with his or her's on thoughts. After 5 minutes of quiet Keitaro broke the quiet saying, "I don't know what do to." That is when Motoko kissed his forehead and said, "Don't worry about it." That is when Keitaro looked into Motoko's eyes and saw a young girl.

Keitaro shook his head and said, "Thanks." Haruka lifted her head and said, "How about we stay here for a while longer?" Keitaro nodded his head and said, "I would like that very much." That is when Keitaro saw 'it' over a nearby bed. Keitaro nodded his head slightly to tell 'it' he saw him sitting there. Motoko said, "Keitaro." Keitaro turned his head and said, "What is up Motoko?" Motoko rubbed the back of her head and said, "Can I please lay down next to you for a bit?" Keitaro smiled and said, "Sure. You asked nicely." Motoko got onto the bed with him and then snugged close to him then she fell asleep. That is when Keitaro out of instinct he put his arm around her and Haruka said, "Ok. We should get going to give you some time alone with her." Naru huffed and that is when Shinobu said, "How about you let him make his own choice's. And also I am getting tried of your mood towards him." Keitaro said, "Don't worry about it. I would of done the same if the tables were turned." That is when Naru left. Haruka smiled and said, "When Motoko wakes up she can give me a call and I will come and pick her up." Keitaro nodded his head and then she left with Kitsune, Su, Lynn, and Matt.

Keitaro smiled and said, "Rest Motoko." Motoko shifted slightly and said, "Leave me alone." Keitaro put his arms around her tighter and said, "May you have some good dreams." And that is when 'it' came over and smiled at him. Keitaro smiled and said, "I know the smile I am only doing this because she trust's me." 'It' shook his head and said, "I wasn't thinking about that." Keitaro smiled and said, "Get some rest." 'It' nodded his head and went to sleep next to Keitaro and his sword. Keitaro didn't fall asleep because if he did then he would be in pain. Motoko started to shake because she was scared. Keitaro kissed her forehead and that worked she clammed down. Keitaro smiled because it remember him of the young girl. He looked at Motoko and then shook his head because they were two different people. But something about Motoko was the same about her. But he couldn't place it. That is when a nurse came in and said, "Hi." Keitaro looked at the nurse and said, "Hi. Please be quiet she is sleeping." The nurse came over and saw what he was talking about. She smiled and said, "Ok. I am going to check your wound's real quick." Keitaro nodded and said, "Ok. But slowly." The nurse slowly lifted the blanket and took a look. Then nodded her head telling him he was ok. Keitaro nodded back and that is when she said, "Get some rest." Keitaro smiled and said, "Ok." So he closed his eyes and fell fast sleep. As he slept his thought went back to the young girl and him playing in the sandbox.

As he played with her she said, "You know Keitaro. I would like to know if you promise to protect me no matter what." Keitaro put his arms around her and said, "I promise. Nothing will hurt you. You have my word." She smiled and said, "Keitaro. Thanks that is what I wanted to hear." She moved away from him and then looked at him in the eyes. That is when Keitaro woke up. He looked around and saw that 'it' was sleeping and then he felt a hand on his chest. He turned his head and saw that Motoko was with him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Motoko moaned and said, "Where am I?" That is when she open her eyes and saw that she was laying down next to someone. She lifted her head and saw it was Keitaro. She smiled at him and said, "How long have I being asleep?" Keitaro looked at the clock above the door and said, "You have being sleeping for about 2 hours now." Motoko slowly got up off the bed and said, "Thanks." Keitaro smiled and said, "No problem. You were shaking so I kissed your forehead and you settled back down." Motoko touched her forehead and said, "I thought I felt someone kiss me." She turned her head and saw that Keitaro was trying to keep his eyes open so she said, "How long have you slept for?" He turned to look at her and said, "About 45 minutes now." Motoko sighed and said, "I will stay here and watch you sleep if you want?" Keitaro reached out and took hold of her hand and said, "You don't mind."

Motoko smiled and said, "I don't mind. Where are the girl's?" Keitaro smiled again and said, "They headed back to the dorm. Haruka told me to tell you if you need a ride call her." Motoko nodded her head and said, "Get some sleep." So Keitaro closed his eyes and went to sleep. It was about 4:00 in the afternoon when Keitaro woke up again. He rubbed his eyes and saw that he was alone. He sighed and that is when his door open.

Meanwhile Haruka had arrived back at the dorm and everyone unloaded. Matt looked at Lynn and said, "Don't you have to go back to work?" Lynn shook her head and said, "I told them that I would be right back." Haruka smiled and said, "I can give you a lift back to your work if you want." Lynn shook her head and said, "I will give them a call telling them that I am going to take the rest of the day off." Shinobu went inside and brought out the cordless phone that was laying on the lobby table. Lynn nodded her head and said, "Thanks." Shinobu nodded and walked back inside. Haruka shook her head and said, "What is wrong with you Shinobu." Shinobu walked to her room and then set down on her futon. She grabbed her teddy that he had paid for her and hugged it. She started to cry because she was missing him. He had only begin in the hospital for about a day now. When she heard someone walking down the hall. The footsteps stopped outside her door and there was a knock. Shinobu said, "I would like to be alone." That is when a male voice said, "It is me. Matt." Shinobu said, "If it is alright with you Matt. Can you please leave me alone?" Meanwhile outside Shinobu's door Matt sighed and said, "If you want to talk let me know. I might not be Keitaro but I will listen to you." Shinobu nodded and said, "Ok. Thanks." Then Matt walked away from Shinobu's room.

As he walked away he shook his head. Everyone had went into the lobby to have a seat. Lynn told her job that she will taking the rest of the day off. Her boss understood her when she told him about a friend begin in the hospital. So he told her to take the rest of the week off. She sat down and rested. Naru kept an eye on Matt and Lynn because she doesn't trust them. Haruka came over and said, "Naru. Knock it off." Lynn got up and said, "I will be outside if you need me." That is when Matt came down and Naru said, "Why were you up there?" Matt shook his head and said, "I was worried about the young girl alright. Hey Lynn you want to have a friendly fight?" Lynn nodded and said, "Sure." Kitsune smiled and said, "5 yen that Lynn would win." Everyone looked at her and that is when Haruka said, "Kitsune. We are all worried about him. So please don't make any jokes and please no betting." Kitsune nodded her head and said, "I was trying to make everyone happy." At that moment Shinobu came down and said, "Maybe we don't want to be happy." Everyone turned around and looked at her. Haruka said, "Shinobu." Shinobu held up a hand and said, "No. I haven't said anything about this so I am going to say it now." Lynn walked up to Shinobu and said, "Please let us talk me and you. If you want to talk with me?" Shinobu looked at her and said, "Ok. Let us talk in private." Lynn reached out and took hold of Shinobu's hand and said, "Please clam down." Shinobu looked at her and said, "Ok."

I know this is long so please understand that I had a whole lot of idea's for this story. Also I would like to thank Spartan429 for being my co-author on my story. If anyone has any other ideas on what should happen please e-mail them to me.


	8. The End?

Author Note: I don't own Love Hina. I am using the characters from the story in mine. This story doesn't follow the Anime or the Manga it happens in a different time line.

Please be nice if I might make a mistake and I will fix them.

I am going to be using different typing to tell everyone what is going on with everyone. Like when it is in _Italic_ it will mean thinking when it is in **bold** it mean upset about something.

When I put **888888,** it means a Flashback.

There is some swearing in this chapter

Chapter 5 The End?

As Shinobu and Lynn talked. Everyone else went back to their work or their lives. Haruka walked over to a chair and sat down. Naru shook her head and said, "I am worried about what is going to happen now." Haruka shook her head and said, "I don't know." Matt walked outside and started to do some training. As he trained he thought back to what had happen here. As he thought he didn't see someone watching him. Haruka got up and walked to the kitchen to make something to eat. As she walked she was worried about Keitaro. Because he was getting close to Motoko which make things worse because she is the one he made the pinky promise too. Once there she felt arms around her holding her to comfort her. She smiled and said, "Thanks." So the arms tighten their grip around her and held her. Then Haruka felt his body up against her's. She smiled and said, "You know Keitaro. I like this." That is when she felt him kiss her on the cheek. Then the arms left. Haruka knew what it meant and at that moment Kitsune came in. Haruka open the fridge and took a look inside. Kitsune looked at Haruka and said, "What is wrong?" Haruka removed a can of pop and said, "I was thinking about Keitaro that is all." Kitsune went up to the Haruka and said, "Please tell me what is really bugging you?" Haruka looked at her and said, "It isn't the same with out him here. When he isn't around to make this place feel like home I don't know." Kitsune put her arms around Haruka then said, "Don't worry about it. He will come back and it will feel like home again."

Haruka nodded her head and said, "Thanks." Then they hugged. Naru had turned on the tv to watch some shows when a news report came in. Naru turned it up and that is when Haruka and Kitsune came in. Then they saw the news. The reporter said, "Repeating our top story today. There has begin some damages to some homes from some unknown forces. We here at the station want everyone to stay in their homes and don't leave unless you have to do some shopping or working. This will be in affect for the rest of the week. If you know anything that might has caused this please call the police or the station." Matt came in and said, "We should board up the windows because there is a storm coming." That is when the weather man said, "Now for your forecast for the week. As you can see it would be cloudy for the next four day but then we would get hit by a big storm so I suggest that you board up your windows and stock up on supplies because it might take at least a week for it to pass over us." Haruka shook her head and said, "Ok. I am going over to the shop and start working on the windows." Shinobu and Lynn came down.

They looked at everyone and Shinobu said, "Don't worry. Me and Lynn got my feelings under control now." That is when Shinobu felt something wrong. That is when the phone rang. Naru answered it. It took her a couple of minutes to talk and then said, "Ok." She hung-up and said, "That was someone called 'Betty.' She asked me to tell you Matt that she has everything under control." Matt smiled and said, "That was my wife. Which means I can stay here for a few more days." Haruka nodded and that is when she heard someone laughing. Everyone turned to look around and that is when someone walked in. Everyone turned to look at this person and that is when Matt and Lynn both reached for their weapons. Then the person said, "I am not here to fight. I am here to talk." Matt looked at the person and said, "Nice to see you again." They nodded and said, "You can say I was in town." Matt shook his head and said, "Very funny. What are you doing here?" They smiled and said, "I came here to see if Keitaro wanted to train with me for a bit." That is when Naru said, "How about you drop the act." Haruka shook her head and said, "I am sorry. I don't know what came over her." The person smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I understand fully." Then two others showed up. Matt smiled and said, "Hello there honey." Then one of the persons came running over and said, "Daddy."

Haruka smiled and said, "Please come in and have a seat if you want." Shinobu smiled and said, "I will do some food up for you if you are hungry?" They all smiled and the young girl said, "I would like that very much." Matt smiled and said, "Sweety. Don't tell me you have forgotten your manners." She smiled and said, "Sorry. I would like that very much. And my name is." That is when Matt's wife said, "Come on. You need to settle down." Shinobu walked up to the young girl and said, "Would you like to play with me?" The girl smiled and said, "I would be happy if you do that with me." Haruka looked at the young girl and thought she saw something sitting on her shoulder. Haruka shook her head and looked again. Whatever it was it wasn't there. Haruka open her pop and said, "I am going over to the shop to do some work." That is when she felt a hand on her arm. She smiled and said, "I know but something isn't right." The hand slipped around her waist. Once she reached the shop she grabbed the boards from the back and started to work. As she worked her thoughts went back to Keitaro laying in the hospital bed. It took her about 30 minutes to do up the shop and then headed back to the dorm. That is when she saw the young girl standing outside. Haruka smiled and said, "What are you doing out here all alone?" The young girl smiled and said, "I am not alone. I am here with you." Haruka put her hand on the young girl shoulder and said, "You remind me of Keitaro when he was younger. I would see him standing looking out over the town or in a tree." She smiled and said, "The way you talk about him I would like to meet him." Haruka smiled and said, "I know he would like that very much." That is when Haruka felt a hand on her shoulder telling her that he understood what she was talking about. Haruka reached up and touched his hand.

Everyone stood at the door but Shinobu. Shinobu was working her magic making some food for everyone. That is when someone said, "Need some help." Shinobu looked over her shoulder and saw the other person that arrived with Matt's wife and his daughter. Shinobu smiled and said, "Please." So she came over and helped with Shinobu doing up the food. As she helped she looked at Shinobu and said, "You are too young to worry about him. Let me worry about him for you because he is like a brother to me." Shinobu stopped and said, "I am only worried because he put his life on the line for me. He saved my life."

**8888888888888Flashback8888888888888**

Shinobu run out of the tea shop and that is when her path was blocked by someone. They stood over her with a smiled on their face. Then brought their weapon down but at the last second Keitaro pushed Shinobu out of the road and took the hit for her. He said, "You alright." She turned over and saw that Keitaro was over top of her with pain on his face. She reached up and touched his cheek and said, "Thanks to you." He smiled at her. Then he stood up and got ready to attack them. But he fell down to the ground. She crawled over to him and touched his cheek. Once she touched his cheek she saw that he was badly hurt.

**8888888888888End of Flashback8888888888888**

They then put their arm around her and said, "I understand. He is like you big brother right?" Shinobu dropped her head and said, "Yes. But I also see him as an elder because he has so much wisdom in him." The person kissed Shinobu's hand and said, "Let us finish up." Shinobu moved away and wiped the tears from her eyes and then went back to work. It was about lunch time when they finished up. Everyone came in and sat down. Matt smiled and said, "This looks good." Which made Shinobu blush a little. Haruka said, "Let us eat because we have to be ready." Everyone nodded their heads and started to eat. It was about 12:30 when they finished eating. Shinobu was going to do up the dishes when Matt said, "Let us do that for you." Matt's daughter said, "Would you like to play with me?" Shinobu smiled and said, "Ok. What game would you like to play?" She smiled and said, "I don't know. You have any board games?" Su came over and said, "I have some toys in my room if you want to play?" Everyone looked at Su and that is when Haruka said, "Su. We know your games are too dangerous for someone her age." Su dropped her head and said, "I understand." Everyone helped out doing up the dishes when Matt's daughter said, "Come on let us go and play." Shinobu smiled and said, "Sure." So they walked to Shinobu's room and that is when Su said, "I would like to know what game we are going to play." Shinobu shook her head and said, "I don't know." That is when Matt's daughter said, "Don't worry. I can go and play by myself if you want?" Shinobu smiled and said, "You don't mind?" She shook her head and said, "I don't mind. I have to do some training anyways." Shinobu said, "Ok. I am going to be in my room for the rest of the day." Matt's daughter and Su both nodded their heads. They both left Shinobu alone. Shinobu went into her room and then locked the door behind her. She leaned up against it for a moment then started to cry. She then turned around and walked over to her teddy bear and hugged it.

Haruka put the dishes away then said, "Would you like to stay here until he gets out." Matt smiled and said, "He would be happy to know that I was here waiting for him to come back. Knowing him he would train to get his body back to normal." Haruka smiled and said, "I know." Lynn smiled and said, "I have known him for a little bit and he will have to be pinned down to make sure he doesn't work out until he is full recovered." Haruka smiled and thought back to when his was younger. That is when Su and Matt's daughter coming back down the stairs. They saw that Su was upset about something then Haruka felt arms around her. She smiled and said, "Ok." Everyone looked at her and Haruka smiled. Then said, "It is nothing." Meanwhile Shinobu was holding her teddy bear close to her body. That is when Shinobu felt a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and felt a hand. Then she looked over her shoulder and didn't see anyone there. Then the hand wrapped around her and held her close to it's body. She smiled and said, "Thanks." Then she felt some lips on her cheek and gave her a kiss. She smiled and then laid down for a bit. The arms didn't leave her. As she slowly closed her eyes the arms held her tighter. She smiled and said, "Thanks." Then she fell asleep. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon when Shinobu woke up.

Meanwhile at the Hospital Keitaro looked at the door and saw it was Motoko. Motoko had slipped out to grab something to eat. She smiled because he was sleeping like a baby. She was only gone for about 10 minutes then saw that he was awake. Keitaro smiled and said, "Motoko." Motoko came into the light and said, "Yes. It is me. You alright?" He smiled and said, "I am now. I didn't see you around. So I got scared." Motoko walked over to him and sat down next to him. She touched his arm and said, "Don't worry. I only went to get something to eat from the vending machine." Keitaro reached out and took hold of her hand and held it. Motoko smiled and said, "You know. I will not leave for a bit unless I need to use the washroom. I will tell you when I am leaving alright." He nodded his head and said, "Thanks." Motoko smiled and started to blush. He reached up with his other hand and touched her cheek.

She reached up and said, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to blush like this." Keitaro smiled and said, "It is alright. So don't worry about it. Can I ask you what you think of me. Like do you hate me for being a man or anything else like that?" Motoko started to giggle and said, "I thought that at the start but after the short amount of time we shared together I know you are not a prevented male." Keitaro rolled his eyes and said, "Thanks I think." Motoko leaned down and kissed his forehead. He started to blush and said, "Thanks. I needed that kiss." Motoko lifted her head and looked at him. He looked at her and said, "Motoko." Motoko leaned down and lay down next to him. He put his arm around her and said, "You know I might think you are getting use to me now." Motoko smiled and said, "I still hate males?" Keitaro kissed her cheek and said, "Thanks I think." Motoko giggled and said, "That isn't what I meant." Keitaro pulled her closer to him and said, "I know. After the little fight we had you know all males aren't weak." Motoko kissed his cheek then said, "You have a point." Keitaro turned his head and looked at her and that is when she looked at him. Then something happen between the two of them. When they looked at each other Keitaro could see what was wrong with Motoko and in turn she could tell what is wrong with him.

Motoko reached out and took hold of his hand and said, "Keitaro. You are on a quest aren't you." Keitaro broke eye contact with her and said, "Yes. You might of heard me telling Haruka about it." Motoko snugged closer to him and said, "I will help you with your quest if you want." Keitaro moved over a bit to give Motoko a little more room. Then filched in pain. Motoko felt him tense up and said, "You shouldn't of moved." Keitaro smiled and said, "I know. But it hard not to move. I was going to give you more room to snugger closer to me." Motoko smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind sleeping close to the edge." He shook his head and said, "What do you want to talk about?" Motoko smiled and said, "How about your quest if you don't mind telling me." Keitaro sighed and said, "When I was younger I protected a young girl. When I woke up I saw that she was with me at the inn. She was sitting next to me so I smiled at her and then she lay down next to me and fell asleep. When I woke up she was still sleeping." Motoko saw the pain coming to his eyes and said, "What is wrong Keitaro?" Keitaro wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Sorry. I have closed my heart and my feeling off to the world when I found out that she was leaving. I would stay in my room and do nothing for a whole day. But Haruka hang out with me and she became my best friend. Haruka knew what was wrong with me so she tried to make my happy."

Motoko smiled and said, "So that is why you two are so close to one another." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Ya. But that is only the half of it. I would walk around the whole inn one day looking for something to do. I would fix anything that was broken to keep myself busy. When I don't have anything to do I would sit on the balcony and look out over town." Motoko kissed his cheek and said, "Can you please tell me how you protected the girl?" Keitaro put his arm around Motoko and said, "I was about 7 years old or so when it happen. I was playing in a sandbox when some bullies came over and beat me up. Haruka came running at me like she was upset. She beat all of them up and they ran. She made me promise to her to stop crying and she would get me a ice cream cone. So we went to get a ice cream cone and I told her that I was thankful for her to protected me. Then the next day we went to the park again. I sat down on the swing and did nothing that is when I heard a young girl playing in the sand box. That is when the bullies showed up again. I looked around to find an adult but the only one was Haruka. So I went running over to her and pushed past everyone to make my way thought them. The biggest one said, 'You still haven't learned your lesson.' So they started to beat up on me. Once they were done beating me up Haruka came running over." Motoko saw that it was bring back to much pain for him so she said, "Ok. I understand. It brings you too much pain doesn't it?" Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Ya. I try to tell someone but it brings me too much pain."

Motoko rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. You don't have to fight against your personal problems alone. You have me and the others at the dorm." Keitaro nodded and sighed. Motoko reached out and took hold of his hand. Then said, "Don't worry. I will not leave you." Keitaro tighten his hand around her's and said, "Thanks." Motoko kissed his cheek and said, "No problem." Keitaro moved his head and looked at Motoko in the eyes. Motoko looked into his eyes and said, "You know I would like to know if you can teach me some moves?" Keitaro smiled and said, "I can't because it goes against the rules of my school. You understand right Motoko." That is when a doctor came in and said, "I am sorry. But Madam you must leave." Keitaro looked at the doctor and said, "Listen to me. If she leaves then no one would stop me from moving my body. And if anything's happen I would like someone there with me when it happens." The doctor shook his head and said, "I am sorry but she must leave." Keitaro said, "Ok fine." Keitaro lifted his body up and the doctor said, "You should be resting not moving you body." Keitaro moved one leg over the side of the bed and then the other. Motoko got off and went to the side where Keitaro was sitting. She held out her hand and said, "Want some help?" Keitaro looked at her and said, "Please." He took hold of her hand and she helped him stand up. The doctor saw the bandages around Keitaro's waist started to turn red. Motoko put her other arm around him and said, "Take it slow." Keitaro shifted his foot forward. Then moved the other one forward. The doctor shook his head and said, "You have made your point. Please go back to your bed." Keitaro looked at him and said, "Not until I reached the door." Motoko held onto him tighter and said, "I will help you." Keitaro moved a hand to his stomach and said, "Motoko. Thanks." After 10 minutes he reached the door and then turned around. Then Motoko said, "Let me." Keitaro moved all his weight to Motoko. Which she accepted. Then carried him back over to his bed. Once there she laid him down and said, "Now rest." Keitaro's forehead was covered in sweat. The doctor came over and said, "You don't listen well to people don't you." Keitaro closed his eyes and said, "Shut you fucking trap. I had to move my legs because if I didn't then I would be in more pain later."

Motoko took a towel an wipe the sweat from his forehead. He smiled and said, "Thanks." Motoko nodded her head and said, "Don't worry about it. Rest now." Keitaro reached up and touched her cheek and said, "Please don't leave." Motoko smiled at him and said, "Promise." He slowly closed his eyes and then the doctor said, "Ok. I have to check his wound's again." As he walked close to him. Motoko said, "I would like to know what you are doing to him as you do it. Please try to make it easy for me to understand." He looked at her and said, "I don't know." Motoko looked at him and then said, "Leave him alone then. I will change his bandage myself." The Doctor knew he was defeated so he said, "Ok. I am going to removed his old bandages and then see how bad the damage to him is. If need be I might have to close up the wound again." Motoko nodded her head and said, "Ok. If you have to close up his wounds again then you have to call Haruka here to make that choice for him." Keitaro reached out and took hold of Motoko's hand. Motoko closed her hand around his and said, "I will make the choice if anything goes wrong I will tell Haruka that I told you to do it." He nodded his head and said, "Ok." He removed the bandages and said, "His wound's doesn't need to be closed again but he does need some rest." Motoko smiled and said, "Ok. Please leave us alone." He turned around and walked out of the room. Motoko moved a chair closer to Keitaro's bed and sat down. She started to cry.

Motoko was scared because Keitaro had pushed his body to it's limit without thinking about the pain he might be in afterwards. He moved his head and said, "Motoko." Motoko smiled and said, "I am still here if that is what you are talking about." He smiled and said, "I am checking that is all. I thought you left when I didn't feel you standing over me." Motoko reached up and touched his cheek and said, "I sat down so my legs wouldn't hurt as much." Keitaro smiled and then said, "Ok. Wake me up when you get tired alright or anyone comes in. Like Haruka or the others." Motoko nodded and said, "Ok. Get some rest." He nodded his head and said, "Ok." He took a few deep breaths and then started to dose off. Motoko smiled and said, "Get some sleep." She saw that his breathing was slowing down. Then she saw that he was fast asleep. She moved a blanket over him and kissed his forehead. He didn't even filched when she kissed him then saw that there was a mark on his arm. She leaned over and saw it was a scar. She sat back down and said, "How did you get that scar on your arm Keitaro."

Meanwhile over at the dorm Shinobu woke up from her nap and looked around her room. She didn't see anyone so she sat up and then walked out of her room. Once she reached the bottom of the steps she saw that everyone was sitting on the couch or chairs watching tv. Everyone turned to look at her and that is when Haruka said, "Hi there." Shinobu smiled and said, "Can I please join you?" Haruka smiled and said, "Ok. Come on." So Shinobu came over and joined them watching tv. As they watched tv Matt leaned up against the wall and watched the tv from his position. As he watched tv he knew Keitaro was going to be busy when he gets out. Lynn came over and said, "Worried." Matt dropped his head and said, "Ya. I am. I don't know why but I want him to come back here and tell me that he wants to fight against me once more." Lynn put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it." Outside Matt's daughter was leaning up against a tree when she said, "What is wrong?" Then something showed up next to her and said, "I am worried about him. When everyone talks about him I would like see him." She shook her head and said, "I don't know but why did I get you?" Then she saw it was laughing and said, "Because we are like sister's." She shook her head and said, "Funny very funny." That is when Matt came out and said, "There you are." She lifted her head and looked at her father and said, "What is up Dad?" He smiled and said, "I can ask you the same." She sighed and said, "Something isn't right. I know we are fighter's but there is still something wrong." Matt put a hand on her head and said, "You are right. We should do a check around town to see all these damages." She smiled and said, "I will go and check because I can move better thought a crowed then anyone else." He shook his head and said, "Don't think so. We don't know this town every well." Haruka came out and said, "I will go with her. Because I have to do some shopping in town."

That is when everyone else came out and Naru said, "We will all go with you." She smiled and said, "Thanks. All of you. I was interrupted my name is Alice." Shinobu walked over to her and said, "Nice to meet you Alice." Alice nodded her head and said, "Thank you." Haruka smiled then felt a hand on her arm. She reached up and touched the hand. Then in a whisper said, "Ok. Thanks." Then they walked into down the stairs then went into town. Haruka closed the front door and locked it. She knew all the other doors where locked also. So she walked down the steps and saw that everyone was waiting for her. She nodded her head and said, "Ok let us get going." That is when Alice said, "Trouble." A couple people walked up to them and one of them said, "Hello. I would like to talk to Haruka Urashima please." Betty took a step forward and said, "I am here." Haruka was about to take a step forward when Betty beat her to it then she understood. Then the other one said, "We have a message for you from your nephew." Haruka knew they were after her and everyone else at the dorm. That is when she felt a hand around her waist then felt something metal against her waist. She moved her head down slightly and saw that his sword was there on her hip. She didn't know how to use one then she heard someone whisper, "I will be your arm. Protect them for me." She moved her arm down slightly and that is when the first person said, "Let us head back home." That is when the second one said something in a whisper. The first one smiled which didn't sit right with everyone. Matt moved in front of Shinobu and the others. Haruka understood and slowly removed the sword. But the hand had moved to the sword already and slowly brought it out. Some people walked past them and then the two people looked at each other then turned around and left. Haruka watched them leave then said, "We should be more carful around town now."

Everyone nodded their heads and they went back walking around town. That is when they arrived at the first place that had being attack and destroyed. As Alice went in for a closer look Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Thanks for covering for me Betty?" Betty nodded her head and said, "I don't want anything happening to you so until we know what they wanted I would pretend I was you." That is when Alice whistled everyone came over and that is when she lifted a piece of metal and said, "It has being melted by heat." Everyone took a closer look and that is when Su removed something from a pocket and took the piece of metal and put it on the thing. There was some light from the thing and then Su said, "I don't know what caused it. But it had to be heated beyond the limit for it to melt like that." Everyone looked at each other and that is when Matt said, "Ok. Let us go and check the other locations." They all agreed and headed out. But Haruka bend down and saw something else was in the dirt. She slowly brushed the dirt away and saw it was a necklace. She picked it up and said, "I found something." Everyone came back and that is when an officer came over and said, "I am sorry but this area closed to the public." Haruka stood up and said, "I have some information." The officer was shocked to hear that so he got onto his radio and called for some other officers to show up. Haruka looked around and then said, "Let me do the talking because I have a funny feeling we are going to have some big company." 5 minutes later there were about 5 cop cars alone with 40 officers in about 4 van's. Haruka watched as all the officers moved around everyone.

Matt reached for his weapon when Haruka said, "We don't want trouble. I would like to take to the superior officer that is in charge here?" Shinobu reached out and took hold of Alice and said, "Stay behind me." Alice saw Shinobu meant that so she moved behind her. Then an officer came forward. As he walked towards everyone Shinobu saw the man's face and it was the man that showed up when Keitaro was at school. Shinobu looked over at Haruka and Haruka nodded her head slightly telling her the same thing. Shinobu knew it was trouble so she was ready for anything. The superior officer looked at everyone and said, "I would like to know what is going on here?" Haruka looked at him and said, "We were walking thought town when we stopped her to have a look at the damages because my brother here has seen damages from storms to hurricane's." Matt then understood what was going on. The officer smiled and said, "Ok. What is this information you have?" Haruka let the necklace fall from her hand and shine in the sunlight. Then an officer came over and said, "Where did you find that?" Haruka smiled and said, "I found it in the rubble of the building." The Officer smiled and said, "Well. Thanks." He took hold of it and placed it in a plastic bag. Haruka knew she was going to be asked some more questions. But the questions never came and that is when the superior officer said, "Thank you very much. But please leave this business to the police." Then the officers went to the rubble and started to look thought it. Haruka and the gang started to walk away when Alice said, "Aunt Haruka." Haruka looked at Alice and said, "What is wrong?" Alice took hold of Haruka's hand and said, "I am scared." So Haruka put her arm around Alice and said, "Don't worry. Aunt Haruka will protect you." Once they were a few blocks away Alice smiled and said, "Nice one." Haruka went over to Alice and softly bonked her on the head and said, "That is for calling me 'Aunt' but nice work." Everyone took a few deep breaths when Su said, "I was running some test on that piece of rubble and it show's me that it was heated my human hands."

Meanwhile Motoko watched Keitaro sleep because he was tried from trying to walk. And then held onto his hand because he was like a brother to her a long lost brother. Motoko didn't want to leave him because he needed her more then anything. Motoko shifted on the chair a moment and then settled back down. She smiled then said, "I would like to know what you are dreaming about?" Keitaro was dreaming about when he was younger. Then it changed to him been beat up by some bullies. As the punches hit him he felt him all over his body. Motoko saw Keitaro filching in pain so she put a hand on his chest. And then he settled down. He open his eyes and saw that he wasn't being beat up. Then looked off to his right and saw that Motoko was sitting there with a hand on his chest. She smiled at him and said, "You alright?" Keitaro shook his head and looked at the roof. Motoko was the look in his eyes and said, "You were being beat up right?" Keitaro reached up and touched Motoko's hand and said, "Yes. When I was younger." Then a single tear came down from the corner of his eye so Motoko reached over and wiped the tear from his face for him.

He smiled and said, "Thanks. I would like to know if you would be with me with my feelings?" Motoko started to giggle and said, "I promise you. I give you my word." Keitaro looked at her and said, "Will you forgive me?" Motoko looked at him and said, "I do. What are you talking about." Keitaro put a hand behind her head and pulled her closer to his lips then kissed her on the cheek. Motoko felt his kiss her on the cheek and said, "Keitaro. I didn't know you would kiss someone like this." He smiled and said, "Only a few people that I trust with my life." Motoko smiled and said, "You trust me with your life?" He ran his hand thought her hair and said, "Yes." Then moved his hand back to his side. So she didn't know but something about him she liked. She took a deep breath and said, "Keitaro. If you don't mind can I ask you something?" He lifted his arm with the scar on it and said, "This?" Motoko nodded and said, "How did you know I wanted to ask you about it?" Keitaro smiled and said, "I heard you talking about the scar when I was sleeping. I can sleep lightly or heavy. I got it when I was younger. I punched my wall in my room because I was upset about something." Motoko giggled and said, "I saw a hole in a room with some boards over it. I thought someone went thought a brake up and took their angry out on the wall." Keitaro shook his head and said, "Haruka came to check up on me then she saw me with my arm in the wall. It was after I fought the bullies because they thought I didn't have my pain so the biggest one grabbed me by the hair and that is when it happen. I got punched in the side and I lost control over my body. When I got control over my body I was in a fighting stance and they were surrounding me." Motoko saw that Keitaro was back in his past.

He said, "I was waiting for them to make the first move and they did. I lunched my whole body against the biggest one and knocked him down then I flipped thought the air and landed back where I first started. Then the others attacked me after the biggest one got up. After a couple of minutes they high tailed and run away. Haruka came and saw me ready to fight." Motoko kissed his forehead and said, "Don't worry about it." He smiled and said, "Thanks." She smiled and rubbed her hand up and down his cheek. He took hold of her hand and said, "You know when I first saw you I was shocked right?" Motoko smiled and said, "Ya. What happen." He closed his eyes and said, "You remind me of the young girl I have being searching for. My quest. When I put my life on the line for her I became a warrior to protect everyone no matter who they are." Then he turned his head and looked at Motoko. Then open his eyes. Motoko smiled and said. "Keitaro. I would like to know why you are looking for her?" Keitaro put his arm behind his head and said, "Promise. A pinky promise." Motoko didn't know what he was talking about then she said, "You two made a pinky promise with each other?" Keitaro turned his head and looked at the roof and said, "Yes. When I was training to become a fighter there were some girls there like Lynn. But only Lynn is a first year and I am a third year student. When I was training the girls would talk about me and say 'how good I am' or 'he is very cute'. As you could tell I have some good hearing. Until one day."

Motoko took hold of his hand and said, "What happen?" Keitaro moved his head and saw 'it' was looking back at him. Keitaro said, "I almost killed someone at the school."

**8888888888888Flashback8888888888888**

Keitaro had return from his all day training when he saw a couple of female students talking. As he walked past them he heard one of them said, "Keitaro. Can we talk." Keitaro stopped in his tracks and said, "Please. Let all three of us talk." That is when some boys came over and one of them said, "What are you doing talking to my girlfriend you prick?" Keitaro shook his head and said, "She asked me a question alright." As he started to walk away the girl said, "Wait up Keitaro." Then her boyfriend grabbed her arm which made her scream in pain. Keitaro turned around and pushed the boy up against the wall with his sword against the boys throat and said, "Don't do that again." He smiled and said, "What are you going to do about it." Keitaro smiled and said, "You don't want to know. And trust me you will not like it. Bastard." He removed his sword and turned around and said, "You alright." The girl smiled and said, "I am fine. Thanks." That is when her boyfriend walked up behind him and said, "Leave my girl alone." Keitaro smiled and said, "You want to have a drink." That is when the boy attacked him. Keitaro ducked the attack and run his sword on the boy's side and said, "I warned you." That is when teachers and other students came running over. Keitaro moved away and said, "I am sorry." The girl came over to him and said, "Don't worry about it." Keitaro removed his sword and said, "I am your prisoner. Please." She took hold of his sword and said, "I understand." Keitaro moved away from everyone and then his master said, "What happen here." The girl walked up to him and said, "He protected me. He said he was my prisoner." Keitaro's master nodded his head and said, "I understand. He is your prisoner." She walked up to Keitaro and said, "Please move it." Keitaro put his arms behind his back and said, "Please follow the rules." She nodded her head and tired his hands behind his back and lead him away. The boy said, "Next time you will not be so lucky."

But Keitaro shook his head and said, "Next time I will kill you." Then she lead Keitaro to the jail. Once there she said, "Keitaro Urashima. Your are under arrest for attacking a fellow student without a teacher there." She untied his head and he walked inside. Once in the jail she said, "Sorry." Keitaro nodded his head and said, "Please don't be." She closed the jail door and said, "You will be held here until you are released." Keitaro nodded his head again and walked over to the bench and lay down. She stood up against wall next to the door and said, "I will not leave." Keitaro said, "Please. Tell me that you aren't hurt?" She looked thought the hole in the door and said, "I am. What about you." Keitaro smiled and said, "I am fine. I am doing what we all been training to do." That is when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs so she moved back to her post and Keitaro put his arms behind his head. The girl said, "Sir." The man said, "Leave." She shook her head and said, "I can't. Under the rules of arresting someone the arresting person must stay at their post until ordered from their superior." He shook his head and said, "I am ordering you to leave." That is when Keitaro's master walked in and said, "She can't because she is under my command. She told me what happen which meant she can't leave until I tell her too." Keitaro said, "How about you let her stay. She is the only one I want here when I am alone." The man said, "You have no right to tell us what to do." Keitaro got up off the bench and walked to the door and said, "I am telling you what I want. If you have read the rules like I have then you will understand that the prisoner has the right to have someone there that they wanted." Then the man said, "I don't care. You almost killed someone."

Keitaro's master said, "I am not going to let you talk to him without someone there. That means you will let her listen in or you leave right now. You choice?" The man said, "I will report this to higher up's." Then left. Keitaro's master said, "Ok. I will be ready." Keitaro smiled and said, "Bye." The girl said, "I am following the rules." Keitaro's master said, "Don't worry. What you hear here doesn't leave here." She smiled and said, "I am not listening or seeing anything." He open the door and said, "Keitaro." Keitaro came out and said, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to do anything like that. I was following my training." That is when someone else walked in and said, "What is his door doing open." Keitaro smiled and smiled and said, "Don't worry. He wanted to look at me. He can't do that thought the door." Then the person said, "I have a message for your master. The higher ups want to see you right now. Alone with the girl." The girl shook her head and said, "I can't leave my prisoner alone for a moment. If I go he goes with me." The aide shook his head and said, "I am sorry. But orders are you and his master only." She walked up to the aide and said, "Tell them to come and tell me in person. I am not leaving my prisoner." The aide shook his head and left. Keitaro's master said, "I don't know about you but something isn't right."

**8888888888888End of Flashback8888888888888**

Motoko said, "What happen?" Keitaro smiled and said, "I was taken to the higher up's and they told me what I did was wrong and right. I was wrong to attack him but I did the right thing when the girl screamed." Motoko smiled and said, "In my eyes. You did the right thing." He smiled at her and said, "Thanks. I didn't mind being put in jail for a couple of minutes." Motoko rested a hand on his chest and said, "Don't worry. You want to talk about something else." He smiled at her and said, "What would you like to talk about." Motoko smiled and said, "How about the time I first came to the dorm." Keitaro smiled and touched her hand because he was happy to be with her no matter what. Motoko looked at his hand then looked at him again. When their eyes met Keitaro said, "Motoko. I would promise I will let nothing hurt you." Motoko started to blush and said, "It is the same for me." He smiled and said, "Please tell me how you became to the dorm."

Motoko smiled and said, "I left my school because I needed some time away from everyone there so I came here to the dorm. I haven't told anyone this but I am hiding." Keitaro raised an eyebrow and said, "Who are you hiding from? If you don't mind me asking?" Motoko dropped her head and said, "I don't know. It is from everyone." He smiled and said, "Don't worry. No one would take you away from the dorm without a fight from me." Motoko started to giggle and said, "You can't do anything because you are here in the hospital." He smiled at her and said, "You know I might be in the hospital but once I get out I will kill anyone that try's to stop me." That is when Motoko saw the fire in his eyes and said, "You mean you will die to protect someone at the dorm if nessary." He nodded his head and said, "I will die. There is nothing I wanted to do then protect all the girls and everyone else." Motoko touched his cheek and said, "You are right. You will not fight alone anymore. I will train you when you get out if you want to train under me." He turned his head and looked at her then said, "Motoko. I can't because you asked me. Motoko. Please let me be your student."

Motoko looked into his eyes and said, "I will be your teacher. That doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Keitaro nodded her head and said, "I will be honored and I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't want any special treatment I want you to train me like I am one of your students." He nodded his head and said, "Ok." She smiled at him and said, "You know something Keitaro?" He looked at her in the eyes and said, "What would take be teacher?" Motoko smiled and said, "I don't want to train you because there is so much you know already." He reached up and touched her face and said, "I would like to know what you are thinking about right now. And don't tell me nothing because I can see it in your eyes." Motoko sighed and said, "I am worried." He shook his head and run his hand over her cheek. Then said, "Don't be. I will be fine in a couple of months. Once I am out of here I can get back to my regular routine." Motoko nodded her head and said, "You are right. But I don't know what I am going to do later." Keitaro smiled and said, "Don't worry. You have to get ready to fight against your own demon's like I am doing." Motoko wiped a tear from her face and said, "Keitaro. I know you are here but I would like to know something if you don't mind me asking?" He looked at her and said, "Motoko. Please tell me what is wrong?" Motoko took a deep breath and said, "Would it be too much to ask you if we can share a bed one night at the dorm. I know it sounds like a weird request but I would like that every much." Keitaro was about to answer when he touched his stomach and said, "Motoko. Please." Motoko reached over and pushed the call button. A nurse near by came in and said, "What can I help you with." Keitaro turned his head and said, "I need to be checked out before I blacked out." The nurse came over and said, "What is wrong." Keitaro lifted his blanket and said, "This." She saw that Keitaro's bandage was red. She touched his wound and saw that Keitaro had filched in pain. Then said, "Ok. Please hold on for a few moments." Keitaro blinked his eyes twice and said, "I will try but please hurry." Motoko took hold of his hand and said, "Keitaro. Don't worry. I will be here when you wake up." Keitaro turned to look at Motoko and said, "What ever happens please make the call." Motoko said, "You want me to make the call. Ok. I will make the call." The Nurse run down to the nurses office and told the others what is going on.

Keitaro felt his body getting heavy so he closed his eyes and said, "Don't let go of my hand no matter what." Motoko took her other hand and touched his cheek then said, "Don't worry. I will not leave you." Then Keitaro blacked out. Motoko felt his hand tighten around her's and that is when some more nurses came in and a doctor. The doctor looked at Motoko and said, "Please move away. We have to get him to the ER right now." Motoko shook her head and said, "I will not leave him because he made me promise him that I will not leave his side. If you try to move me by force then you will have to kill me to do it." A nurse walked up to Motoko and said, "I will make you a deal. You move to one side and let us get him to the ER and then you can come and see him afterwards?" Motoko said, "NO. I am going with him because we are family. It is my call. Haruka Urashima isn't here so he asked me to make the call for him." The Doctor nodded his head and said, "Ok. Please understand that what you might see might make you sick." Motoko nodded and said, "Please. Let us get him to the ER right now. And someone to call Haruka Urashima please and tell her to come here right now." A nurse ran to the front desk and told them to call Haruka Urashima.

Everyone looked at Su and that is when Shinobu said, "I would like to know how?" Matt tapped his chin and said, "I don't know." Haruka then felt something. She touched her heart and said, "Please don't tell me." Everyone looked at Haruka and Haruka said, "Keitaro." Lynn said, "What is the problem." Then Haruka felt like her heart was bleeding so she said, "The Hospital right now." Everyone didn't need any more words they started to run to the hospital. Once they reached the hospital Haruka said, "Please tell me what is going on?" That is when Betty said, "We are his family and friends." The person at the front desk said, "I don't know. I tried calling your place but there wasn't an answer so I was going to wait for a bit then try calling again." Haruka grabbed the person by the shirt and said, "Tell me what is going on with him right now." Matt walked up to Haruka and said, "Let them go right now." Haruka looked at him and let go of the person and said, "Please what happen." That is when a doctor showed up and said, "He is in the ER at the moment. Please understand that a girl is with him and she is going to make the call when you weren't here." Shinobu said, "Please tell us what happen." The Doctor rubbed his head and said, "Well the truth is that his wounds open up for no reason this time. But that isn't all of it. He blacked out and he has being in a coma when we took him to the ER." Haruka walked over to the waiting room and sat down. Everyone else joined her. Su was doing some tests on the metal to past some time. 45 minutes later a nurse came over and said, "Haruka Urashima." Shinobu went over to Haruka and said, "Haruka." Haruka lifted her head and said, "Hi there Shinobu." Haruka looked at the door and saw the nurse there. Haruka stood up and said, "How did it go?"

The Doctor told Motoko to put on some scrub's. Motoko did what she was told and that is when Keitaro started to shake. Motoko put a hand on his chest and said, "I am here." The doctor saw that he had settled down real quick. Then they went into the ER and Motoko put on a mask and said, "Please tell me what you are doing." The doctor nodded and said, "Ok. Let us get working on him." They put a mask over Motoko's mouth and a nurse said, "Here." She brought over a chair and Motoko shook her head and said, "No. I will stand." The Nurse took a spot next to Motoko and said, "Please understand that I might ask you to move." Motoko looked at her and said, "I understand but I am not letting go of his hand." The doctor removed some scissors from a tray and started to cut the bandages from Keitaro's chest. As he cut he said, "Ok. I am going to removed the bandages to see what the damages are." That is when Motoko saw the damage. Keitaro's wound was bad. After 45 minutes the doctor said, "There. What he needs is a good rest and some food." Motoko reached up and removed the mask and said, "Thanks for telling me. Can someone please." A nurse came over and removed the scrub's from Motoko alone with the mask and gloves. Keitaro moaned and Motoko said, "Rest." Then she saw his head move slightly to tell her that he understood. They wheeled him back to his room and once he was in his room Motoko sat down. A moment later Haruka and the girls showed up.

The nurse said, "We had to go inside his chest and then resealed them after we got the bleeding under control. I will take you to him right now. He is in his room now." Haruka nodded and the nurse lead Haruka and everyone to Keitaro's room. Once here Haruka walked in and said, "Motoko." Motoko smiled and said, "Please." Haruka came running over and touched his cheek. Motoko said, "Keitaro. Haruka and everyone else is here." Keitaro tighten his hand around Motoko's. Motoko said, "Keitaro. I have to leave for a moment." Then Keitaro nodded his head. Shinobu came over and took hold of his hand. Motoko walked to the bath room use it. Haruka said, "Keitaro. Can you hear me." Keitaro tighten his hand around Shinobu's and said, "I think he can hear you. When you tighten your hand Keitaro. Does that mean you can hear us." Keitaro nodded his head. Motoko came out and said, "Shinobu please understand that he is doing this because you are like a sister to him. He might not look like it or treats you differently because he wants you to be his little sister." That is when Keitaro moved his head and looked at Shinobu. Shinobu touched his cheek and said, "Rest. That is an order from your younger sister." Keitaro moved his head back and then slipped deeper into his coma.

I know this is long and I left everyone with a cliff hanger so I am sorry. Right now I am not going to add anymore to this story because it is finished. You might be asking yourself's what is he talking about. Well the truth is you have to wait and see what will happen. I would like to thanks Spartan429 from  for editing this story for me and don't worry I will get the next chapter done up soon.

This is killerman83ca logging off. Until the next time. Here is a bit of a teaser for you. Keitaro will go thought some changes in his life so please be prepared.


	9. Dear Readers

Dear reader's of Love Hina K&M story. I am doing this up because I am having something some problems. I don't know if I wanted to do up some more for this story so I am asking all of you that have read this story do you want me to add more to the story if so please sent me a PM. Because I am working on the next part of the story. Where Keitaro is still in his coma. But the problem is that I am not sure if I wanted to do more up for the story because I have some other story's in the progress of posting. It is a couple of Halo stories. I don't know if you want any more Halo stories to be posted because there is so many out there right now. Sorry if I got side track on this. I would like all of your thoughts on what will happen. I have a few ideas on what is going to happen but some of them might not get posted because I don't want anyone to be upset with them. So Please any idea's you have I would like it very much. I know I left all of you hanging on the story so I am sorry. I will try not to leave anyone hanging on the stories anymore. I am trying my best to make this story good for you readers of my stories. I know that I might sound like I don't know what I have planned for the next little bit of the story. Well I know what I want but the problem is I don't know how to put it into words.

Thanks for all the support from the readers that gave me some good reviews and added me to their favorite, Alert's. I will try my hardest to get the next part of the story done up as soon as I can. I will wait for a bit because I would like to know what all of you think. Because I am not doing this because I feel like it. I am doing this because it is fun for me to do up a story that you the reader's keep coming back for some more. So thank all of you that have posted a review or anything else.

Killerman83ca


	10. Dear Readers Part 2

Dear Readers of Keitaro and Motoko story or K&M Story I got asked a few questions about the story so I am doing this up to make some point of what is going on in the story. Where I left off is where Keitaro is in the Hospital from a wound he got or being attacked. The answer to that is later on in the story. I put that in for a little tense but don't worry the answer to that will be coming up soon. The second question I got asked was 'What is the relation ship between Keitaro and Haruka. The answer for that one will be answered in Keitaro's past which is in the beta par but don't worry I will get it done up soon. Another question I was asked it 'Who is "it"?' I can tell you that the answer will make a whole lot of sense in about two chapter times. Once I get to that moment you will all understand. Keitaro's master is someone that taught Keitaro to fight when he was very young. And that answer will be in Keitaro's past part also. The damage done to the town is like a bomb went off and destroyed the buildings's but there is something more powerful behind it. It has to do with the person also. But I can't tell you anymore then that. The last question I was asked is why Motoko can't remember her past. The truth of that is because Motoko blocked her childhood out because it brought so much pain to her. I hope I answered all the questions sent to me by HarimaHige but if you don't understand something please send me a message and I will try to make it easier for all you the readers to understand it better.


End file.
